Everything Is Not What It Seems
by Felixlover
Summary: Dumbledore and the Weasley's have gone overboard. The four and the feared and loved will rise. Destroyers beware. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PLOT. THIS IS NON-CANNON. There is Ron bashing. If you don't like that please don't read it. THE RATING HAS CHANGED UNTIL MY BETA AND I REVISE IT. Rated M for cussing and small violence. *Complete*
1. the letter

**AN: Okay, never fear my readers, for this story will not disrupt my quest to finish **_**Discovered Ice. **_**It will be completed. Okay, I have been wanting to do a Harry Potter fan fiction for so long. Now I finally have the right idea. I hope you like it. This is going to be based in the 2000s because that is the year I live in. (plus I dont know cannon year.) Please review.**

****Enjoy****

_December 25, 918_

_Four cloaked figures stood around a fifth who was chanting._

_ "__Dans anges adhérence viendra bientôt mort. Les chefs saisir cessera d'exister, lorsque les quatre se rendent compte qu'ils ont été trompés. The Raven, le Lion, le blaireau, le Serpent, et le Dragon seront accompagnés par le craint et aimé. Les alliés se tenir ensemble et les prétendants légers tomberont."_

_"Love, what does it mean?" The red cloaked one looked at the yellow cloaked one. "I don't know my dear. I don't know." The white and black robed male who had been chanting stood. Then the red cloaked, yellow cloaked, green cloaked, and blue cloaked, dissapeared. The fifth followed. All with a crack. If anyone had been around, they would have heard the fifth say, "Help us young master and my heir. You and your friends ar the only ones who can save our world."_

_**July 31, 2015**_

"BOY!" I got up and groaned. Cooking breakfast, yay... "Coming Uncle Vernon." I quickly ran down the stairs. I saw the three Dursleys standig around the table holding a letter. Aunt Petunia was crying, Dudley looked confused and Uncle Vernon looked like he didn't know whether to feel guilty, mad, or somewhat happy. "Do you know the meaning of this letter bo- ahem, Harry?" he asked. I jumped when he said my real name. I looked down at it, it was in italian. I knew only Aunt Petunia spoke italian in the family, her and my mom. "Well, since Aunt Petunia isn't able to read at the moment, and I dont want to ask her, she looks distressed, may I call a friend to read this?" He nodded. "I'll um, have to use, well, the 'M' word." he nodded again, something wasnt right. He was crying too. I went to the firelace and grabbed a handful of floo powder from my pocket. "Hermione Granger." I said. I stuck my head in the fire place and saw Mia. "Hey Mia." she jumped. "Harry, what can I do for you... Are you calling from the Dursleys?" "Yes, and I don't know. Can you come over? There is something I need done." She nodded.

I came out of my fireplace. "Um, my friend Hermione, she a um, muggle- I mean normal person born. She goes to my school, but she grew up in the normal world. She is going to come help us...if that is okay?" Uncle Vernon nodded. Just then Hermione came out of the floo. I ran over and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her as I did. she laughed. "Hey harry." I lead her over to where two out of the three Dursleys were crying. "Can you read this letter Mia?" I asked. She looked at it, then nodded.

"_Mia Cara sorella e la sua famiglia,_  
_Hey Tuny, so che non vuoi sentire questo, ma è necessario, se hai trovato questo, James e io sono morto, e si è sotto molti enchantements. Dopo Dico prossimi parole sarai sollevato da tutti loro._  
_I solemly giuro che sono fino a nulla di buono._  
_Se state ancora leggendo, allora si può essere piangere, Harry dare la lettera e si tranfer questa lettera inglese. Digli ha bisogno di dire l'altra metà del sentance sopra_."

"Hermione english please." She shook her head. "Harry say the other part of 'I solemly swear I am up to no good. Here." She gave me the letter. "Mischeif mannaged." I looked back at the letter.

_My Dear sister and her family,_

_Hey Tuny, I know you do not want to hear this but you must, if you are getting this, James and I are dead, and you are under many enchantements. After I say the next words you will be lifted from all of them._

_I solemly swear that I am up to no good._

_If you are still reading then you may be crying, give Harry the letter and it will tranfer this letter to english. Tell him he needs to say the other half of the sentance above. _

I read the rest out loud.

_"Finally, Harry, if you are anything like your father you can be incredably thick sometimes. Harry every that has happened to you in the last fifteen year has been courtesy from our dear Dumb-old-dork. Excuse me, Dumbledore. The reason the Dursleys are crying at the moment is because of everything they were forced to do. Say this phrase out loud:_

_Inverse Oubliettes massimo._

_When you are done reading this letter, every single memory from everyone Dumbledore has ever obliviated will return to them. _

_Harry the world is not what it seemed. People have probably tried to control you. I am using a mix of italian and french spels to reverse everything. Say this next one aloud:_

_Inversa massima Impirio._

_The same thing that will happen with the Obliviate reverse will happen with the Impirius spell cast by Dumbledore. He can cast the strogest impirio known to the wizard world. Both of these spells will have a major effect on you're core. Oh that reminds me_

_The core block that is on One Harry James Potter shall be reversed when this sentance is read, so mote it be._

_You probably just felt a rush and are probably dizzy, it will take a moment." _

I looked around at the occupants of the room. The Dursleys looked sick, Hermione was setting up a resting place with several Pepper up potions. After the world stopped spinning I looked back at the letter.

_"Okay you should be done by now. Harry, the people in your life are not what they seem, the bad guys are the good guys and the good guys are the bad guys. Well not all of them. Harry I am part seer, so go after the girl you love, do not let carrot face take I am sorry, Weasley I mean. His parents are good people but as a baby he is a brat. Anyways, she loves you Harry. I promise. Anyways, I'm sure you have plenty of stuff to figure out, when it is and you have everything in motion you will recieve another letter. I love you Harry. Your father and I will be watching you. Stay safe my son. Mischeif managed."_

I finished the letter and immediatly collapsed.

******NOTE:6/12/15******

**AN: PLEASE READ! OK to start off, this story will be cliché. It involves very powerful Harry and friends. I have gotten a few reviews from future chapters saying my story sucks. If you feel this way, refrain from saying so in a rude way. My grammar and spelling isn't all that great, but I try the best I can. I love constructive criticism, but and am little hurt when it is said in a rude way. Please do review. If you have any desire being a beta for this story, tell me and I'll get back to you ASAP. I mean no disrespect.**

**Love-Felixlover**


	2. Family

**AN: Wow that went better than planed. I feel confident about this story. Enjoy. Please review.**

When I woke up, I was sore, and tired. I was on the makeshift bed Mia had made. I looked at the Dursleys, and every memory that the headmaster had taken from me was presant in my mind, except there were a few blank spaces in my mind. I couldn't remember anything before my seventh birthday, but I would deal with that later. "You guys, you were always there. We were tricked into hating each other, but we did love each other. I hope now we can try to figure out this mystery together."

I turned to Hermione. "Mia, I have loved you since the troll incident in first year. In second year, I tried to wake you up like Prince Philip woke up Sleeping Beauty. In third year when I thought the dementors were gonna kill Sirius and I, you helped me cast that patronus. In forth year, when nobody believed in me, you stood besides me. When I saw you at the bottem of the Black Lake, I immidiatly tried to save you, but the stupid mer-people wouldn't let me. I should have asked you to the ball, but I was afraid of your rejection. You looked so beautiful walking down those stairs. When Rita wrote those nasty things about you, I thought you were going to leave me, but you stayed. Now it's our fifth year, and I know we are going to go through the darkest year of our life. However I want, no I need you with me, by my side." I grasped the small engagment ring that had been in the envelope. I didn't know how my mum had known, but I was greatful. "Hermione Jean Granger, I still need to do many things, pass my OWLs and NEWTs, survive this war, get a job, and ask your father to court you, but will you do me the amazing honor of becoming Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter? I need you Mia, and I will always need you. Will you marry me?" I looked at her, terrified out of my mind. Mia had every right to say no. She may even like Ron. She wasn't my girlfriend, but I needed her.

"Harry, take that look off you face. You have no reason to fear. Harry, if you even think I would say no, abolish the thought. I knew it was you from the moment you stuck your wand up that trolls nose in first year. You had to drag Ron along, did you think I didn't know that? I know your thinking about the fact that you're not my boyfriend, but in this case, I will gladly say yes. So yes Harry James Potter, I will marry you. For I love you with all my heart, mind, and soul." I smiled and picked her up, spinning her around. "Thank you." I said softly. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

I looked to the Dursleys. "Harry," Uncle Vernon started. "I love you. We all do. I understand if you don't want anything to do with us. But whatever spell was on me, I despise. I never hated magic or you. I love you." I rushed forward and called him something I hadn't since Dumbledore erased our memory eight years ago. "I love you too dad." Then Aunt Petunia spoke up. "We are family Harry, will you call me mum again? I would want nothing more." I nodded, "Me too brother. If I may still call you that?" Dudley said nervously. I nodded again and smiled brightly at all of them. My family was back together.

The next thing that happened in my ever so busy, weird, ridiculas life, scared us all shitless. "Mr. Potter." Said a voice behind me. Instinctually, I spun around with my wand pointed strait at the voice, which happened to come from a goblin. I quickly dropped my wand, then kicked it out of the way and saw Hermione do the same. I dropped to my knee and put my arm across my chest everyone else following my example. "Forgive me, Master Goblin. I was frighted when you said my name, I ment absolutly no disrespect on you or any of the goblin nation. I hope you will accept my most humble apologizes and dish out whatever punishment you deem necessary on me and not the rest of the Wizarding World." The goblin looked at me in pure shock. "Mr. Potter, your apology is accepted. You were caught unaware at a bad time. I intruded on your home, and yet you still show great respect. Many wizards would have kept the wand pointed at us, but you dropped yours and kicked it away to show that you ment no harm. This is something I have not seen in many years. Not since the...never mind, I am Director Ragnork." I gasped, cutting him off. "Your Majesty, I am sorry. Had I known-" "No young Master Potter, I am sorry. I should have forwarded you a letter anouncing my arrival. Alas, this is a matter of pure importance. I am afraid, up until very recently, people have been stealing from your vaults. At the time, we thought you had allowed it. The goblin in charge of you account has been...dispatched." he broke off with a feral grin. I shuddered. "May I bring your newly restored family and your fiance along with your self with me to Gringotts?" I nodded, "Yes Master Ragnork. But may I inquire as to how you knew about Hermione and I?" The director grinned again. "Gringotts secret. Everyone grasp hands please. Mr. Potter, my right hand if you please." He said something in gobbledegook and we all dissapeared from number four Private Drive.

**AN:Revised 4-26-15**


	3. Gringotts

**AN: READ THIS NOTE! okay here is a small note before the chapter.**

**To any girls or guys who have been cheated on, lead on, lied to, broken up with, or had their heat broken whether cruley or nice.**

**Keep your head up. I know it may seem like the end of the world. But it most likely wasnt your fault. **

**For those who have been cheated on: Keep going. It may seem like every guy or girl will do this to you from now on. Most likey your partner wanted something besides a commitment. Love yourself, and stay confident. Not every one will do this to you.**

**To those who have been lead on: I know how you feel. I fell in love with the most amazing person. Or so I thought. But he was a bad influence. My grades dropped, I started giving attitude to my parents. But then I found out he liked another girl. He never told me. I found out when my friend asked him if he was going to ask her out soon. Breath and move forward. It was not youre fault.**

**To those who have been lied to: I promise you it was not you. This peron could not see past your physical immage. That means they were not meant for you. Your are perfect in your own way.**

**To all with a broken heart: This inclues all of the above. Every heartbreak is just an ingridient for the right person. Every shattered piece of your broken heart does not need to be filled by a boy, or girl. Love yourself, be proud of what you do. I learned the hard way to not be what the boy likes, be yourself. Love to read and dance, sing your heart out, even if you cant sing. Enjoy life as it is. You dont need to be in a relationship to be happy. The best working relationships are when you love yourself, and you find someone who accepts you exactly the way you are. I just recently told a friend, a new friend me. He asked what I liked to do for fun. I was scared that when I told him I liked to read, he would think I was a geek, and not like me. But he thought it was an amazing trait to have. We talked for hours about books and which were good and which wernt. It is an amazing feeling to find a friend who likes me, for me. **

**Okay. On to the next chapter. Please review.**

We arrived in a private office in Gringotts. Hermione tripped over her own feet as she was trying not to puke from the unexpected apperation. "Master Potter-" "Harry." "Ah, well then Harry, there are a few people who need to be here for us to reveal what we have to. A few you will not like, but you must hear us out." I nodded. "Okay.

A few minutes later we were joined by the Malfoys, Lovegoods, Longbottoms and Grangers. Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushed forward to hug their daughter. I glared at Malfoy then remembered what the goblins said. I nodded to him politly.

Director Ragnork started talking. "Okay, we all know you are not a group that usually or willingly will hang out together. But will the children, minus Young Master Dursley step forward." Luna Nevil, Draco, Mia and I stepped forward. "Okay, we are now going to preform a heiredity test. Mr. Potter...

Each one of us went through the same ritual. When the goblins came out, they looked shaken. "Okay, We will start with Mr. Longbottom.

_NEVIL FRANK LONGBOTTOM_

_Mother: Alice Longbottom: detained Father: Frank Longbottom: detained_

_Godfather: James Potter: deceased_

_Godmother: Lily Potter: deceased_

_INHEIRITANCE:_

_234,000,000 galleons(m)_

_200,000,000 galleons(f)_

_500,000,000 galleons(Rh)_

_Hogwarts Library(RH)_

_1/5th ownership of Manor in Hogsmead(RH)_

_Vault #4(Rh)_

_MAGIC CORE:_

_Wand magic(m+f)_

_Wandless Magic(f)_

_Noverball Magic(m)_

_Potions master(m)_

_Animagus_

Okay now Miss Lovegood

_LUNA RAYLEE LOVEGOOD_

_Mother: Raylee Lovegood: deceased_

_Father: Xenophilius Lovegood: living_

_Godmother: Augusta Longbottom: living_

_Godfather: Sirius Black: living_

_INHEIRITANCE:_

_300,000,000 galleons(m)_

_50,000,000 galleons(f)_

_250,000,000 galleons(hh)_

_The Qubbiler(f)_

_Hogwards greenhouses(hh)_

_1/5th ownership of Manor in hogsmead(hh)_

_Vault #3(hh)_

_MAGIC CORE:_

_Wandless magic(hh)_

_Wand magic(m+f)_

_Noverball Magic(f)_

_Sight(m)_

_Animagus_

On to Miss Granger

_HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER_

_Mother: Jean Granger: living_

_Father: Dan Granger: living_

_Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy: living_

_Godfather: Lucius Malfoy: living_

_INHEIRITANCE:_

_400,000,000 Galleons(SH)_

_50,000 pounds(m)_

_100,000 pounds(f)_

_Hogwarts dungons(SH)_

_1/5th ownership of Manor in hogsmead(SH)_

_Vault #5(SH)_

_MAGIC CORE:_

_Wand magic(m+f)_

_Wandless magic(Sh)_

_Noverball magic(Sh)_

_Elemental Magic(sh)_

_Animagus_

On to Mr. Malfoy

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY_

_Father: Lucius Malfoy: living_

_Mother: Narcissa Malfoy: Living_

_Godmother: Cassandra Snape nee Alvara-Orenda: living/detained_

_Godfather: Severus Snape: living_

_INHEIRITANCE:_

_578,897,556 galleons(f)_

_465,768,999 galleons(m)_

_600,000,000 galleons(GH)_

_Hogwarts Great Hall(Gh)_

_1/5th ownership of Manor in Hogsmead(Gh)_

_Godrics Hollow(Gh)_

_Vault #2(Gh)_

_MAGIC CORE:_

_Wand Magic(m+f)_

_Wandless Magic(m)_

_Noverbal magic(f)_

_Sword weilder(Gh)_

_Metamophus(Gh)_

_Animagus_

This one has shocked us the most but on to Mr. Potter

_HARRY JAMES POTTER:_

_Mother: Lily Potter: deceased_

_Father: James Potter: deceased_

_Godmother: Adrianna Riddle: living_

_Godfather: Tom Riddle: living_

_Godfather: Remus Black nee lupin: living_

_Godfather: Sirius Black:living_

_INHERITANCE:_

_400,000,000 galleons(m)_

_600,000,000 galleons(f)_

_786,987,676 galleons(Mh)_

_Hogwarts(Mh)_

_Hogsmead(Mh)_

_1/5th ownership of Manor in Hogsmead_

_Vault #1(mh)_

_MAGICAL CORE:_

_Wand magic(m+f)_

_Wandless Magic(m)_

_Noverbal magic(f)_

_Mage(Mh)_

_Staff Magic(Mh)_

_Sword weilder(Mh)_

_Animagus_

and that's it."

I looked around at the others. "Master Ragnok, I understand the 'm' and 'f' but what about the others? What do they mean?" Ragnok looked at me. "Miss Lovegood has HH next to most of her things, Miss Granger has SH. Mr. Malfoy has GH, Mr. Longbottom has Rh. You Have Mh. Are you sure you wish to know what this means." We all nodded. "Miss lovegood is the heir of Hufflepuff. Miss Granger is the heir of Slytherin. Mr. Longbottom is the heir of Ravenclaw. Mr. Malfoy is the heir of Gryffindor. You, are the heir of Merlin himself." We all sat in a stunned silence. "Father, are you mad." I heard Draco say. "No son, I am proud beyond beliefe." I looked back at my paper. "Wait, Riddle? As in Tom Riddle. As in the Dark Lord? And Remus BLACK!" I looked around Hoping this was a trick. "Wait if Sirius is still my godfather that means he is alive. That's proof! If he had betrayed my parents he would have died. Mia what's wrong." I noticed Hermione's downtrodden face, it turned into a confused one. "If Salazar Slytherin hated Muggleborns, why am I his heir?"

Draco snorted."Cause he doesn't hate muggleborns. Neither do any Slytherins. It's a farce to stay alive, The 'light' side on the other hand." I looked at the parchment. "Will somebody tell me why my parents asked Voldemort and his _WIFE _to be my godparents, along with Sirius and Remus BLACK! Why didn't they tell me. And since when is Snape married?" I heard a snicker. "I think someone broke Potter." "Shut up Malfoy. Doesn't it seem weird to you that you're the Gryffindor Heir." He paused. "You know, it is a bit strange. We all seemed to swap."

"Mr. Potter, if we can get the Head of the DMLE, down here. Madam Ameilia Bones can free your godfather Sirius Black." "Director Ragnork, it's just Harry, and that would be amazing."

Griphook and Madam Bones appeared. "What is this I hear about a lie." She looked over the documents and stared at us in shock. "The Four and the feared and loved." Ragnork cleared his throat. She came back to her senses. "Well it seems you are right, Rita, you have this down? Will one of you goblins go get Misurs Black, the Weasley Twins, the Snapes, and Adrianna Riddle." They all dissapeared. "I am going to clear Sirius' name in the ministry." Madam Bones said, then she too, dissapeared.

**AM: Revised 4-26-15**


	4. The World Is Crazy

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER YAY-YA. Omg, I got like 10 follows and 5 favorites. thank you, Yali, Eightman, LovelyDeadlyLie, ****kymickeyfan717, bhalesfb, klester, kathlynscutekid, RetroJen, nikkistew2, frances2, JHarry1960, ****and ****LadyoftheNorthernLights. I am amazed, only three chapters and this. I almost cried with happieness. I've Decided to call you the E.I.N.W.I.S ers cause it sounds weird.**

**Please review. I want to know how I am doing.**

**Oh yeah, this chapy, gets a little sad/intense.**

* * *

Everyone who had been summoned arrived. "Okay, we have much to discuss. We should probably start with the Weasley twins." Ragnok turned to the twins. "Now we know this is cruel, but until we are sure we have to treat you like ememies. Are you aware of what your mother is planning for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, or what Dumbledore is planning? We intercepted these letters as soon as Mr. Potter proposed to Miss Granger and she said yes. Read them out loud please."

Fred took the letter(although it could have been George, they sometimes switch jumpers to confuse us.)

"_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ Are you sure the Granger mudblood is good enough for my Ron. She may be smart but she would make my Ronnies children half-bloods. I shudder at the thought. Although recently he has been saying he would just date her until Ginny and Harry got married and Ginny killed Harry for his fortune. It's rather funny the brat doesnt know we have been stealing from him since he was a baby. Anyways Ron said he just wanted her for her body. I am slightly grossed out and feel a little pity for the girl, Ron has quite a dirty mind._

_ On a different note, what happens if Potter figures out he's a heir. We would be do I do?_

_ I will wait your response_

_ Molly Weasley_"

The silence was prominant. Fred and George were so mad the room was shaking. "I assure you Harry, had we known, we would have told you." Fred said. "Yeah common Forge. Lets go tell dad." They apperated away.

"Okay onto the Snapes, would you mind sitting in the back with Mrs. Riddle and Misurs Black?' They all nodded. "Would you Five like to visit your vaults now or after they explained to you about all of this." They looked to me, "Uh, now i guess. Mom, Dad, Dudley, i can have a gblin bring you back home if you want." They all shook their heads. I turned to my godmother. "Voldemort eh?" Everyone laughed. "Yes Harry, Voldemort." She had a soft, musical voice. She looked a lot like Sirius. Same color hair, same shape lips. "I must thank you for getting my Tom off the imperios curse, assuming it was you." My friends and I gasped. "Dumbledoe put Tom under the imperios curse?" She nodded. "Tom has been feeling so regretful the past few hours it has been killing me. He was force to kill his best friends, he almost killed you, but you being his godson, he wasn't able to kill you. That scar on your forhead is a mark of protection. He never wanted to hurt you."

"That is correct." a somewhat young male voice said. I turned and gasped.

* * *

**-felixlover**


	5. Tom

**AN: Hey, wow, this story is a big hit, thank you to everyone. A special shout out to Jharry1960 My first reviewer for this story. I love you all. Now the weekly spell of wisdom:**

**To all those who have lost a friend or best friend:**

**Losing a friend really sucks sometimes, and sometimes its for the better. We all have this basic instinct to keep as many people close to us as we can. Don't be sad, change is good. Take those changes and you can achieve greatness, whereas if you go conservative then you'll never know. I truly believe what doesnt kill you makes you stronger. It teaches you a lesson. even if you fall, learning and moving on is sometimes the best thing.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Luna, Mia, Nevil, Remus, Sirius and I gasped. "TOM!" I shouted. He nodded, Why am I here?" He asked. I handed him my inheritance letter. He started reading,

"The novel, Of Mice and Men, by John Steinbeck, written in 1937, is about two friends who are in search of the American Dream. Along the way they go through a series of events that eventually show them, the American dream is unattainable. Many of the characters are portrayed to have a different theme, whether that theme is friendship, racism, sexism, or otherwise. Curley's Wife is a character who is portrayed as a victim.

Curley's Wife is victimized in the sense that she is misunderstood. She is a very lonely character. A good example is when she says, "'I'm standing here, talking to a bunch of bindle sticks...and liking it, cause there ain't anyone else.'" (Steinbeck 78). This is a good example because even though she is with Lennie, Crooks, and Candy, she is still enjoying talking to them because no one else is there to talk to. In another quote she says, "'...Why can't I talk to you. I never get to talk to anybody. I get awful lonely.'" (Steinbeck 86). This quote is a good example because she says herself that she gets lonely. Alas, even though she is lonely, she does put herself out there. When George and Lennie first come to the ranch the author said, "She leaned against the wall with her body thrown forward." (Steinbeck 31). As soon as she saw the guys, she immediately put her body out on display. This may throw the reader off, thinking that Curley's Wife is acting like a tramp, when in truth she is just lonely.

The novel also insinuates that the female sex is unimportant. All the women in the story, (which there are only four), are either a prostitute, own a cat house, or they have "the eye." When Whit is talking to George and Lennie, he says, "'...She ain't never talk dirty neither. That's just the way she is.'" (Steinbeck 52). Another good example that the female sex is unimportant is that only three of the for girls have names, and one is dead. Lennie's Aunt Clara is dead, Whit talks about Clara's and Suzie's houses, which happen to be whore houses. The most prominent evidence is that Curley's Wife doesn't have a name. She is Curley's Wife throughout the entire novel. The fact that this story is about George and Lennie could be an argument. The ratio from men to women is staggering in correspondence to Call Of the Wild, in which all of the women die. The woman in Of Mice and Men are poorly judged. Curley's Wife the most. In the novel, Curley's wife is portrayed a victim."

We all looked at him confused, "Tom thats not what it says." I turned to Ragnok, "Mr. Potter-" "How many times do I have to say it's just Harry." "Right Harry, you have to give him permission to read it." "Oh, well then. I give Tom Riddle and everyone else in the room my permission to read that document, as long as none of it is repeated to anyone outside this room. So mote it be."

Tom looked at the parchment and gasped, "Is this true?" I nodded, "So that must mean.." he pointed to Draco, "Slytherin." He moved to mia, "Gryffindor." Neville, "Hufflepuff." Luna, "Ravenclaw." he turned to me, "Correct?" I shook my head, "Draco is Gryffindor, Hermione is Slytherin, Neville is Ravenclaw, and Luna is Hufflepuff. At first I didn't understand it, but i do now. Draco is brave, perhaps the bravest of us all. Whatever is going, he's had to watch happening around us. He's been slandered for something that now may not be true. I know I have treated him badly, and I wish to redeem myself. I know we won't just become friends, but I want you to know that you can trust me. Mia, sorry Hermione is Slytherin because, well, you should see her in action. Last year she helped me get through the triwizard tournament. It's because of her that Cedric is alive. She realized the cup was a portkey before I did and sent me a message. I cannot enclose how yet. Neville is smart, he just has low esteem. You should see him in herbology, and Professor Snape, if you were nicer he is a potions master by inheritance. Luna, well thats self explanatory. I've never really met her, but I've heard about her. The kids in her house call her looney, but she's fiercely loyal." I looked at Tom.

"I should probably tell you about why I am here and not trying to kill you. Let me tell you my story Harry."

"I grew up in a muggle orphanage. Everything was fine until the first time I did magic. I was five. By then the other kids thought I was evil, thought i was going to kill them. I got beat up. The Nana did nothing to stop it. I was 11 when Albus Dumbledore came. I went to Hogwarts got sorted into Slytherin. The hat tried to put me in Hufflepuff but I refused. Everything was fine until my sixth year. I had already know about the chamber, and had sworn never to use it. The next thing i know Hagrid is being carted off to Azkaban and I'm being awarded for catching the heir of Slytherin. The next day i went to talk to Professor Dumbledore. When I reached his room there was shouting coming from inside. He had said 'Tom is perfect. I'm sorry Gellert, but its for the greater good.' I ran. After graduation I went to see Professor, now Headmaster Dumbledore to thank him. I felt a surge of magic at the time, but we had our conversation and I left. Two months later i married my Adrianna. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on my bed. Adrianna told me what I did. I am truly sorry for any damage I have created in this room. I now know it was some form of delayed imperius curse." He stopped talking and looked around the room, there were tears sliding down his face. I tentatively held out my hand.

"It will take a while, but I cannot hate a man that obviously had no control over what he was doing. Welcome to our little rebellion."


	6. Dumbledore shows up

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I promise that all your questions will be answered. Hopefully this chapter will explain some things. It will be kinda short though. I'm sick so i dont want to give any bad ideas. this is a chapter to peak your interests but it doesnt inform too much. I apologize for the spelling mistakes. Please review.**

Everyone looked at me in shock. I opened my mouth to say something when my stomach let out a dying whale noise. Everyone laughed. Hermione held out her left hand to me. Luna,and the rest of the girls in the room squealed and surrounded her. I turned nervously to Mia's dad. "Mr. Granger I am sorry for not asking your permission first. I want you to know i wont try anything with hermone until she nd i are ready and hopefully by then we are married." I looked at him with sincere eyes. He looked me over trying to see into my soul. He nodded. All of a sudden the devil walked through the door.

Tom, Adrianna, Cassandra, and the Malfoy's dissapeared in a flash. "Harry my boy, what are you doing here?" I stood up strait. "Gringotts said they needed me for the reading of the will Professor. I thought you were aware of this" I shot The goblins a dirty look pleading with my eyes that they would forgive me.

"Very well Mr. Potter, we can schedual the reading of the will some other time." I nodded curtly to the goblin who spoke. "Harry,' Dumbledore said suddenly, "Whats that paper in your hand?" I glanced down. "Oh some of my old muggle school notes sir." He looked at me as if to say I wasnt fooling him. "Do you mind if i see them my boy?" I shook my head and handed him my inheiritance paper. Hoping that it would be notes.

Baking Notes

2/23/15

biscuit method

makes one type of bread.

solid fat is needed before liquids are lightly mixed

results

delicate texture

crisp yet tender crust

steamy and white.

measure ingredients

stir

cut into 1 in. circles

make a well in dry ingredients

add ingredients all at once.

use fork to mix

rolled

always biscuit method

dough is prepared.

drop

more liquid than flour

stick drop dough

if done it will be doubled in size

sides will not be brown.

all placed next to each other

drop biscuits will be brown and irregular shape.

MIXTURES:

pour batter = liquids to flour

stiff dough: 1 part liquid to six to eight parts dry

Oil

affects baked good differently than solid fats

adds density and moistness but not volume

Sweeteners

tenderness, flavor and browning.

most commonly used

sugar

honey

molasses

corn syrup

replace 2 egg yolks with 1 egg

used reduced fat ingredients

replace all or some fat with fruit purees

quick breads

leavened by agents

pour batters

thin flour and liquid

muffin method

makes mixture

baking notes part 4

use correct pan type

use proper oven temp

helps product rise and brown properly

prepare pan

grease and flour

cooking spray

line w/ parchment paper

yeast dough

yeast leavening agent

hour in warm place to rise

may not require kneading

kneaded dough

6 to 7 times more flour

becomes stiff in kneading process

kneading working dough w/ hands

batter yeast bread:

uses less flour

is sticky

basic white bread

batter bread

sweet white bread

cake breads

meathods:

conventional

yeast is dissolved in warm water

quick mix

water must be warmer

contains dry yeast

pans:

space around pans

hot spots avoided"

When he was finished he looked extreamly peeved. Then the grandfather look apppeared on his face. "Alright my boy, I was just wondering."

He dissapeared. I turned to the goblins. "I am terribly sorry, but i felt as though that was necassary." They nodded. We all turned to the door as Sirius and Remus came ushing in. "Harry im free!" He shouted. Sirius picked Remus up and kissed him. "AUGH! GEEZE, as much as i love you both and I ship you two, i really do, I just dont need my dads mking out in front of me please!" They laughed. Well Sirius laughed. Remus turned a bright shade of red.

"Harry we should tell you our story."

**AN: and they will, in the next chapter. review please.**


	7. Vault 5

**An: Well here's this chapter have fun reading.**

* * *

I stared at the paper on the floor. "Well that actually worked." Everyone gave a shaky laugh. "Griphook, Ragnok, because everyone had to make an unscheduled leave, why don't we visit our vaults now." I looked to everyone. "Is that okay?" They all nodded. "Hermione, why don't we start with yours, since it it fault five. We'll go down." She nodded. I turned to the goblins. "May we?" "This way."

They led us to where the carts picked us up. "Harry,Miss Granger, and Mr. Longbottom will go in the first cart. I had Sharptooth go and get and his family. He will go on the second cart with Griphook, Miss Lovegood, and his family." We all nodded. I looked at the blonde girl. "You're that Ravenclaw everyone makes fun of. Thats not okay." I said angrily. "It's fine Harry, the nargles told me that it would be fine in the end. Otherwise I would have gone to Professor Flitwick." She replied in a dreamy voice. I opened my mouth to argue and felt an arm on my shoulder. Hermione shook her head. I huffed and got into the cart. Mia sat in my lap.

The cart ride took us farther down than I've ever been. Mia had gotten off my lap and had sat down next to me, her eyes shut tight and and her hands gripping the seat. We lurched and she gave a small shriek. I looked behind me and saw the other cart. I looked over at Neville who was sitting across from me. I looked at Ragnok. "Sir, why did my mothers letter come now. Why not when i was eleven. And why or rather how did you get letter. She wouldn't be stupid enough to write all that out." I said. 'Harry, I'll start by answering your second question first. The letter was supposed to be delivered by Fawkes. However, Fawkes is a light creature, he was also, Merlin's phoenix. He must have known that you were in danger. He did, I believe, save you in your second year?" I nodded, "Well then there you go. We had to remove several charms and enchantments to read the original letter. As for your mothers letter. I believe that has to do with the bond you discovered with Miss Granger last year." I nodded.

The cart stopped suddenly. "Vault five." I looked at Hermione, she was shaking. We all got out of the cart. I grabbed her hand. The second cart slowed behind us. As soon as everyone was on the ground Griphook and Ragnok started forward. We all followed. We stopped in front of a silver door. A small ledge stuck out. "Your wand and hand Miss Granger." She held out her wand, Griphook grabbed it. She held out her hand and Ragnok pulled out an obsidian blade. He lightly dragged it across her pointer finger and dropped three drops of blood on the rock in front of her wand. The small cut healed automatically. We all looked at the door as it opened.

The inside was a lot more different than I had expected it. I was thinking green and silver and snakes. But all four house colors were in the room. And thats what it was. A room, not a vault. There was gold, but all the money was in the back. Granted there was a lot of it, but much of the space was taken up by books and artifacts. There was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin on the wall behind a large vanity. We all walked over to that. Hermione held her wand out like she was expecting it to come to life and attack her. "I suppose you're my heir then." Salazar said to Hermione. "Yes sir." she answered timidly. "Good. Open the case on the right." She walked over and opened it. She looked up in surprise. "It's a wand." He nodded. "Place your wand on top of it." She did. A brilliant light flashed and she looked down. "They joined." She said in awe. He nodded. "That wand is now a pure mix of both wands. It still looks like yours to keep suspicion away but otherwise its completely different. It is much more powerful." She stared at the wand in awe.

"Remember, the founders are the most powerful together. Follow the feared and loved. He will help."

With that we exited vault five.


	8. Vault 4

**AN: HAPPY EASTER! This is going to be short. My apologise. I am so happy. 16 reviews, 24 favorites,48 followers, 4,548 veiws, and 773 visitors. And I gain more every day, every chapter. I am so very very happy. You have no idea how good it feels to know that people actually enjoy my story. Although my grammer and spelling is, as one of my readers pointed out, interesting(I use the word atrocious(I don't even know if I spelled that right.)). I really enjoy writing for you guys. If anyone wants to beta, it would be greatly appriciated.**

* * *

We exited vault five and looked at each other. "Mr. Longbottom, would you like to visit your vault?" He drew himself up. Gone was the awkward, shy Nevil we spent the last four years with. "Nevil," I started, "I'm proud of you. You aren't a coward. You may think you are rubbish at magic, potions, but you just need to be confideent in yourself. And I can see it now, your confidence I mean. I hope to get to know you more along with Luna." I looked down abashed. "Thank you Harry." Nevil turned to Ragnok, "Let's go."

Instead of turning to the carts Ragnok walked to the left. We followed him until we reached a staircase. Instead of walking down it Rognok motioned for Nevil to approach the wall besides the staircase. "This is different, unlike Slytherin who needs solid proof, to enter Ravenclaw you need to answer a riddle. First place your wand on the ledge." Nevil did so and a voice spoke, "You will answer 3 riddles. You must get two out of three correct, are you ready." "Yes." Nevil replied. "Riddle one, what has a head at night but not in the day." Nevil looked down and gasped, "Oh, a pillow." The voice responded, "Correct, riddle two. I am needed in life but not in death and you cant start fun without me what am I?" Nevil looked panicked. He started to pace. I heard muttering. He looked up hesitantly. "The letter f?" He asked. "Is that your answer?" "Yes." he said. "Correct, your last riddle. Hit me hard and I will crack, but you will never stop me from staring back." "A mirror." he responded immidiatly. "Correct. Welcome my heir."

The door to vault four slid open.

Nevil walked in amazed. We all followed. I looked around and cringed. Hermione shreiked. All the walls in the room were covered in books. Nevil looked at the portrait against the only spot in the room that didn't have a bookshelf. "Hello my heir." Nevil looked up, "I assume that your wand is in that case?" he asked. Ravenclaw nodded. He walked over to the case and he opened it. He took his wand and placed it, on top of the wand in the case. Just like in vault five, the room was filled witha brilliant light.

We all stepped back and looked at nevil in shock. He was taller, his baby fat had been tranformed into muscle. He looked older, more confident. I looked at Hermione and realized in shock, that she looked different as well. Her hair was darker, she was a little taller and her brown eyes were as brilliant as ever. "Wow, this is gonna take some getting used to."

Rowena opened her mouth and started singing. When she was done Nevil looked amazed. She looked at him, "Wit delà de la mesure est mans plus grand trésor." "Yes milady." "Common guys, vault three is next."


	9. Not this time

**AN: Sorry everyone, this is not an update. I will take this down as soon as I post my next chapter. Spring break is now over so I will hopefully post by next Saterday. For the weekly(or at least I try to make it weekly) spout of wisdom:**

** Self Confidence.**

** Everyone lacks a little bit of it. I know. Even if you say you don't, there is always a little bit of doubt. I know, not a cheerful beginning. You may think you need to get rid of the self doubt. But you don't. Don't get rid of it. Your "flaws" are what make you. See I even put quotes, because they aren't flaws. They may be something different: pimples, high voice, weird laugh, height, "plain eyes", but they aren't bad. There are people who have scars, no voice, have a disase that makes them too tall or too short, and are blind. My point is, all of these things from little to extream aren't bad. Yeah they might make you different, but they make you unique. Find people that will love and adore these things. Because you have every right to be totally and 100% you. It's not about changing these things, it's about living with them, knowing how to love your self with them. I know I have things that are different. I have a weird laugh, I'm not good in school, I can't keep friends very well, I'm short , I have attention issues, and I need someone. But I work at it. Or I have recently started. My friends love my laugh, I get help for school, the people that don't stick around don't deserve me, my best friend loves my height, I work on paying attention, and I put myself first with health and attention. I want to thank my friend(I won't name him but he should know who he is). Without him I would have fallen to my demons. He has helped me in school, in martial arts, in my life. I took him for granted a little while back and got mad at him for something foolish. So thank you friend. I also want to thank my best friend. He is currently in San Diego in a wrestling tournament. I haven't seen him all spring break and I miss him terribly. He''s kept me sane and I love him. So thank you. **

** And on the topic of thanks, thank you to:**

_**Jharry1960**_

_**GBTtown **_

_**daithi4337**_

_**Storga **_

_**anotherboarduser**_

_**Gwen Polk **_

_**god of all**_

_**njferrell**_

_**also I got two guest reviews, I'm not sure if it's the same person or two different people, but thank you.**_

** So I'm signing off for now but i will update soon. Love you all.**

**-Felixlover**


	10. Vault 3

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry about the delay. If I'm lucky I will post two or maybe three chapters today(or by the end of this weekend). So I do believe in my last note I said I was going to replace the last entry with my next chapter, however, I did not take into acount the fact that people actually take my little wisdom speaches seriously(or to heart, however you want to say it). I got many reviews saying thank you for my last one, so I will leave it. Do you want me to continue them? Now many of you want the next chapter so here it is. Enjoy.**

**-Felixlover**

We all exited the Ravenclaw vault. Ragnok and Griphook muttered something to each other and then they split up, Ragnok going down the stairs and Griphook spoke. "This way please. Miss Lovegood in the front behind me, if you will, the rest follow." Luna and Mr. Lovegood walked to the front. I looked around at everyone. Nevil and his gran were talking, Hermione and her parents were looking around, and Draco was in the back talking to his parents. I nodded to Nevil, squeazed Mia's hand, and fell into step with Draco in the back.

He looked up. "Potter I agree with what you said to me earlier. And with what the portraits have said. I have been a ponce and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you and your friends names. I will make sure to apologize to Hermione, Luna, and Nevil as well." Griphook spoke up, "Miss Lovegood has to complete a task. You will all wait out here." We wished Luna luck and she walked through a tapestry with Griphook. I turned back to Draco. "Tell all of us Mal-Draco. You want to explain. So explain to us all."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, for the last four years my family, along with several others, have been working together to keep you safe." I cut him off, "From what?" "Harry love, let him speak." Mia said. "Please continue Draco." He nodded. "As I was saying, protect you from the so called light. After Dumbledore defeated Grindewald, he became power hungry. So when he found Trewlany making the prophesy, he changed it and made sure the fake prophesy got back to Uncle Tom. Aunt Audry, or Adrianna Riddle as you know her is, or was, a Black. She's my mother's cousin. So she's kind of your god aunt. Anyways, with Uncle Tom under Maxima Impirio, he had no choice but to target the Potters. Although I'm not quite sure how he got the Lestranges to admit they tourtured Nevils parents into insanety, because father has shown me the memory of where they were that night, at our manor. I am not sure what Dumbledore did to Nevil's parents." Nevil let out a sound of outrage. "Sorry Nevil. So blah blah everyone knows what happened that Halloween night. You actually came to live with us at first. For six years we grew up as brothers. Then Dumbledore came and took you away from us, erasing all of our memories. I believe that with the charms that were placed on your family, that he wanted you to be depressed so you would see him as a savior. The memory charms on us were broen and I thought they were broken on you too. I thought you were ashamed of me, so I was avoiding you. However I know this next part is a fact. The "activation" of the bond you share with Hermione is the reason you just got your mothers letter. The goblins waited for you to have someone you could truly trust, and with that bond you can trust her. I am aware you were also wondering why Dumbledore didn't protest when you were here, or why he didn't try to cast a revealing spell on the papers, that's because you were desperate for him not to see them, so a charm was placed on him to make him want to believe it. As for the Weasel and his little brat sister, did you really go back to being his friend after he left you because he thought you were trying to get attention. Seriously? Come on, that was a loyalty charm placed on you. Not to mention several memory charms. And Hermione, Ron? He was all pissy at you for hanging out with Krum. He wants you, yes. But your body not you as a person. I know we all had to split after Dumbledore came, and that Remus and Uncle Sirius had to leave and they didn't tell you their story but they didn't remember getting married, much less that they were in love. They have been since they were in their fifth year. So don't place too much pressure on them. As for Molly Weasley and the letter. Well since the letters were being delivered back and forth by Fawks, well he is a light creature, so he didn't like the fact that these letters were harming people, so he brought them here. And thats about it."

We all stared at him in shock. I was going to murder the old coot. We all turned around as we heard a noise coming from behind us. Luna tumbled out of the tapestry, pale and shaken. She nodded to us all and walked over to the wall next to the tapestry. She tapped her wand to the wall five times and it moved to reveal an iron door. She placed her hand on it and nodded. "I have completed my task. I have faced my fears. I have recognized them. I have accepted them." The door opened. She turned to us. "I lost all of you." Then she turned around and walked into the room. Nevil, Mia, Draco, and I scurried after her, the parents and goblin following behind.

Hufflepuffs vault looked like a living room. It had couches, tables, and recliners. "The small door in back leads to the money room." Griphook said. Luna walked around. She stopped at a vanitey in front of a portrait. She nodded, "Lady Hufflepuff." "My heir, you now know what the house of Hufflepuff is about?" Luna nodded. "Then join our wands." Luna took out a thin box from a slot in the desk. She placed her wand inside and a bright light eminated from it and Luna herself. When it dissapated, Luna stood with her wand. Her now golden hair falling in slight waves down to the base of her back, she was a few inches taller and her skin glowed healthily. "Luna, you are the most important heir, without you, the team will not work together. Your loyalty will hold them together. You are not alone anymore." She looked at all of us, "Protect each other." We all saw a flash and Luna walked over to us. I belive Draco is next, is he not?" We all laughed and exited the Hufflepuff vault.


	11. Vault 2, a discovery, and shocks

**AN: I think I'll start off with this. Ok I got a review saying I don't own the plot yada yada yada all that shit. Needless to say I got pissed, J.K. Rowling does not own my plot so therefor I own it. Sure it's been done before but not in my way so yeah.**

**My wisdom for this week. Sorry it's late.**

**Bullying.**

**Okay people, this is a huge issue all across the globe. But I ask, why the hell does it happen. I must warn you I am very against this so my language may get a little colorful. But honestly whats the point in putting other people down. Do the bullys get satisfaction from it. Does it make them feel good? I don't know. I really don't. **

**Bullies: look at yourself in the mirror. What are you doing! I'm sure you think that there is something wrong with you, so there must be something wrong with whatever person you are hurting. It's not worth it.**

**The bullied: Okay, I know how it hurrts I truely do. This week was shitty for me. My best friend and I got into a fight, and what do his friends do? Start taking his phone and making me feel like dirt. The words slut, whore, psyco, bitch, tramp, worthless and brat were thrown around everyday since Tuesday. In all honesty it hurt like hell. The first day. After that, I truely read past the insults at what they were saying to me, and I laughed. In all reality if you look at what they are saying, listen to them, it's all petty words. Laugh in their face and walk away. It helps. **

**My point is you are amazing. No one else gets to decide that for you. **

**Stay strong- Felixlover.**

We all stood in front of the door to vault two. Draco was in the front and he looked terrible. I heard him keep muttering "Gryffindor", "Slythering", and "bloody hell". All of a sudden he went ridged. We all tensed and brought our wands out. Draco rose in the air and collapsed with a scream. We all ran forward. He coughed and sat up. "I'm fine." He waved us off, and stood. He then walked to the front of the door and placed his hand on it. It opened.

The inside of Gryffindor's vault was huge. There was very little of the house colors, just like all the other vaults. There was a section of the room that indented inwards. There was mounds of money that he shrugged off. He picked up a letter and started reading it.

"To my heir and his or her friends. I know you will have gone to all the vaults but Merlins at this time. The heir to my friend Salazar, and the heir of Merlin would have wanted to go down. Anyways, my wife, Helena wants me to write that we all wish you good luck. You will find a version of the prophesy Merlin made the day we left hogwarts for good in Merlins prophesy. Stick to your new friends and family. Stay together, and stay strong. Gryffindor house is not just about foolishness, brashness, and poorly made choices, even though that is what it may seem like. It is not just about bravery either. It's about being nice, spreading bravery, and helping other people. You will be great.

Godric Gryffindor."

We looked at Draco. "When I collapsed, it was because I was shown a situation where I was a coward and lost everything. I think he knew that that was going to happen. I know I have apologised, but I will do it again. I am sorry." We all nodded. The girls ran up to him and hugged him. Nevil and I shook his hand.

We all looked at the back of the room. There was an iron desk with a gryffin decoration making a pedistal. A case, and a sheathed sword sat on it. He walked over and pulled a curtain down. We looked at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. "Hello Draco Malfoy. It is long since time I met you." Draco gulped and we all laughed at his scared expression. Godrics booming laugh covered me in a warm feeling. Like everything would be okay. I looked at everyone else and saw they seemed to have the same feeling. Draco stood a little taller. "You knew I was going to be your heir?" Godric laughed again. "We all knew. I wrote the letter to throw off anyone who may have read it. We know your pasts, your presents, and your emotions. Only Merlin knows your future." We looked at each other, amazed. Godric continued. "Draco, you will have a rough path a head of you, but don't be afraid to tell your friends and family how you feel." He looked at Draco and he shifted and looked uncomfterable, "I believe you know what to do." Draco nodded and walked over to the case. He placed his wand in it, and a flash perminated the room, when it went out, we looked at a slightly taller Draco. His hair instead of a platinum blonde, was a darker shade. A dirty blonde/gold color. His grey eyes were flecked with green and blue. He looked at us and seemed centuries older.

"Well that was fun."

We all walked out of his vault. "I think, we should visit my vault tomorrow. We should all go to eat." Hermione's stomach rumbled in response. We all laughed. "I think that's a yes, huh Mia?" She looked to make sure the parents weren't watching and then shot me the bird. I laughed and we went up.

After we exited Gringotts, we looked around at each other. Draco spoke up. "Why don't I call a few friends and we can all go and eat at my house.", he looked at his parents, "If thats okay." They nodded and he took out parchment and started writing a few notes. He sent them off with a few owls form the emporium and Mia and I looked at each other. We burst out laughing. "I thought you ment with a phone." Mia stuttered out through laughs. Still giggling she took the hand that was held out to her. We all liked hands and apperated away.

We all landed in front of Malfoy Manor. Well the adults did. Mia, Nevil, Draco, Luna and I, as well as the Grangers all landed in a heap. The rest of our party looked down at us and started laughing. We were greated at the door by the Riddles and Snapes. I blanched and looked down. That was a weird thought. I Looked at Mia and saw she was glancing at Vold-Tom. And then at her wand. I sent a thought through our link, "Mia, he won't hate you just because you're the heir to Slytherin." "No Harry, but he might because of that and because I'm a muggleborn." I laughed and shook my head. Then Mia and I went up to where everyone else was standing. I walked up to Tom with Hermione in tow.

" , sir. This is my fiance, and best friend Hermione Granger she is-" "The magical heir to Slytherin, wereas I am the blood heir to Slytherin. Does that make you feel better?" I felt her flinch at being adressed but noticed she seemed better than before. I heard a crack and we all turnedd.

Draco gasped when he saw the two people in front of us and bolted forward. He was caught by the younger of the two people that had just arrived and I stood there in shock as I saw Cedric lean in and kiss Draco.


	12. Fun, Weasels, and a surprise

**An: Wow, I absolutely love how people like my story. Yes Draco and Cedric are together. Thank you for all your reviews, I love hearing from anyone, so as long as you aen't shit talking my story, go ahead and review. I would love ideas, criticism, and feedback. If you have any ideas on plot waves, I would love to hear them. This chapter will have unexpected visits, new friends, and more surprises. Hope you like it. Italicized parts are flashbacks, and italicized and bolded are dreams.**

I looked on in shock at Draco and Cedric. Then I realized how Draco acted when Cedric became champion. I stood up straighter and smiled. "They are so cute." Hermione whispered. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled. "Yes they are." I looked over at the figure next to the couple. "Bill?!" I said in shock. Draco and Cedric parted. "Yeah," Draco said, "Out of all the people in the wizard word, Bill, Charlie, and the twins wanted to help us. The twins aren't even Weasleys anymore. Uncle Tom and Aunt Audrey magically adopted them. And Ced and I have been together since third year. We should go inside, everybody else is." I looked around and saw that all the adults were inside. We all turned and walked in. We met the adults in the living parlor. "Would you children like to eat inside or go out for a picnic?" We all looked at each other and yelled outside. We ran out and raced to the small lake at the edge of their garden. The adults arrived a few minutes later.

We all talked about what happened. How we were the heirs and the so called light side. An hour into our meal Tom, Adrianna, Fred, and George arrived. "We need to talk." Tom said. "Hello Harry." "Fancy meeting you here." "And we thought." "That you." "Were Wrapped." "Around Dumbledore's." "Little finger." The twins finished together. I smiled. "Hey guys, hows the joke shop?" Fred spoke up. "Its going good." "Yeah old Freddie here is dating Angelina." "And Georgie has Miss Katie Bell." I laughed. "Well Greg, Forge, how would you like to see some of the biggest prank in history." They looked at each other, "WE'RE IN." At this point everyone burst out laughing. "So, Tom. Is this a good place to talk?" "Well I was thinking the Dessert Cauldron, seeing how you all ate." We all agreed.

The Dessert Caldron was a fancy parlor that had all the best desserts in the wizard world. We got a table in the back. The kids sat in pairs. The order went: Draco, Cedric, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Luna, Neville, and Luna's dad, Mr. and , Hermione, Me, Bill, Fred, George, Tom, Adrianna, Neville's Gran, Proffessor Snape and Mrs. Snape. Next to them was Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon ended the circle. The adults got a bunch of small fancy cakes that had melted chocolate with Firewhiskey in it. Hermione got a small carrot cake, Luna got apple bread, Draco and Cedric were sharing a chocolate lava cake, Neville had a cauldron cake, and I got an ice cream with a brownie. Fred and George were sharing a huge vanilla cream pie, Bill was sipping a mug of butterbeer, and Dudley was eating an apple. I remember the shock on Fred and George's face when they learned Dudley was dieting….willingly.

"_So Duddykins." "What are you." "Going to." "Get for." "Dessert?" Dudley followed the twins way of speak surprisingly well. Aunt Petunia looked up indignatly. "My son-" "Mum it's fine." Dudley interupted. He turned back to the twins. "Actually, I've been on a diet for a while. I'll probably get an apple and maybe try a butterbeer. Butterbeer isn't all that healthy, but this is a special occasion, so I decided, since I had water with dinner, I will be a little unhealthy now." He smiled and turned to the waitress. I turned to talk to Fred and George and they had their eyes bugging out and their mouths open. "You know Fred, George," Hermione started, "If you keep your mouth open, you'll catch flies." I burst out laughing and threw my arm around her, "That's my girl." She giggled and looked up at me. I kissed her. _

I smiled to myself and turned to Tom, "So what is it you wanted to talk about." He sat up a little straighter and took his arm away from around Adriana's shoulders. "I want to train you guys. All of the founders and Merlin himself all controlled a certain type of magic. That's why each of them had a color. Gryffindor was red for fire, Ravenclaw blue for water, Slytherin green for air, and Hufflepuff yellow for earth. Merlin controlled plasmas, energy, and light. Each of them could use their own elements, but together, they were the strongest. Gryffindor and Merlin both have their swords, and you all are animagi. But you don't just attain these powers. You need to practice, to learn them to-" He was cut off by a loud screeching I had hoped I wouldn't have to deal with until later. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" I flinched and turned. "Hey Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Ron." Tom, Professor Snape, his wife, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy along with the Dursleys stood up and said bathroom.

Draco, Hermione, Cedric, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Adrianna, and Bill all turned and looked at the new arrivals. Neville's Gran and Lunas dad continued eating. Ron spoke up. "Hey mate why is your arm around my girl?" I stood up in rage. "YOUR GIRL!" Hermione put her arm on my shoulder. "Harry calm down." She sounded scared. I looked down at her hand and noticed my arm was glowing purple. Well actually my whole body was. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. A minute later I stopped glowing. I looked back at Ron.

"How dare you. How dare you think that for even one second, Hermione was your girl. She is her own person. Completely and totally not yours or anyone else's. And how dare you have the audacity to even think she would ever be yours. Ronald, all you do is fight with her. In first year, it was her brain, second it was Lockhart, third it was the broom and her cat of all things, fourth it was Krum, honestly, you are a dick to her and all the amazing qualities she has." By the end of my speech Ron was raging and Mia was beaming with pride, and her brown eyes were watering. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I turned and gave her a proper hug. Ron roared and lunged towards us to be stopped by Fred and George. Luna was hidden behind Neville who had his wand out and Cedric was standing in front of a peeved Draco who kept muttering that he wasn't weak. Ron looked bewildered so i guess Ginny decided she needed to step in.

"Harry, wouldn't you rather be with someone who isn't a prude." She shot Hermione a dirty look. "Or a mudblood." We all gasped. Mia tightened her arms around me and now Mr. Lovegood was holding back Neville who was being spoken to by Luna, Cedric was muttering to a fighting Draco(He was trying to get out of Cedric's arms), Adrianna was holding George back, and Bill was holding Fred who was screaming at her. She had a triumphant smirk on her face until she looked over and saw Draco. He face dropped. "What the hell are you doing with Malfoy?" She yelled. I Laughed, "What so the weasel finally learned that Harry has better friends?" Draco said from Cedric's arms. "Shut it Malfoy. I knew you were gay Cedric, but are you sure you don't want me?" She batted her eyelashes at him. I snorted. "There you go, that's ginny for you, jumping from one boy to the next. Pathetic." I leaned down and kissed Hermione. I looked up to get punched in the face by Ron. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "Harry!" Mia gingerly touched the side of my face. Fred lunged at Ron only to be stopped by me holding my hand up.

"Ronald, Mrs. Weasley, Ginerva, as of right now you are officially on thin ice against the House of Potter. You insult my fiance, an ally of House Potter, and you attacked the head of house. Legally, you guys could be screwed, but I'm giving you one last chance. Leave now. Before I change my mind." I watched them leave and turned around. I walked over to the manager who looked pissed. "I am sorry to have brought that to your parlor, I will pay for any damage we may have caused." I left a huge bag of galleons on the table and motioned for everyone to follow me out.

We met the adults that had left outside. Mrs. Malfoy spoke up. "We would like all the children to come over, Draco has been lacking friendships and we feel that their bonds may grow closer if they are together. If you want we have enough rooms for the adults as well." Everyone went off to their parents to discuss it.

We all gathered back together. Neville spoke "Me and Luna can come, but my Gran and Mr. Lovegood had to go." "Yes Cissy, we'll be there." Adrianna said, gesturing to the twins and Tom. "Bill and I will go." Cedric spoke, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders, pulling them closer. "Hermione's family and mine wish to go home. Is it alright if we drop them off there and meet you at the manor?" Mrs. Malfoy nodded. "I will send Severus with you."  
We dropped Hermione's parents off first. Then we went to number four privet drive and dropped the Dursleys off. I hugged Aunt Petunia and waved to Uncle Vernon and Dudley. I turned to Professor Snape. "So how long have you been against Dumbledore?" He looked at me and motioned to walk. I slipped my hand into Hermione's and we all walked forward. "It was as soon as you got sorted. I had expected to hate you, and to be honest, I wanted to hate you. You looked so much like James. But I saw the way you acted. You may look like your father, but you act like your mother. I realized that I couldn't hold a petty schoolboy grudge on a child who did nothing. Your father had even apologised ten years prior to your sorting. We didn't become friends, but he trusted me enough to babysit you. What the wizarding world didn't know, was that James and Lily were great friends with Tom and Adrianna. Tom's movement wasn't to kill all the muggleborns. It was to keep our society safe. So I started spying on the light. Ideas that once seemed genius now were cold and dark. I realized that Dumbledore didn't have anyone's best interests at heart but his selves. So I gathered information, kept up appearances, and tried to keep you safe. But you made that difficult. First it was the troll, then the broom, then the three headed dog, the sorcerer's stone, then second year it was the basilisk, third year the dementors, fourth the entire tournament. You have a habit of making my life very frantic. You are just like Pietro**(AN: I got this name from Marvel. Avengers The Age of Ultron.)**." He cut off and looked down at us, and then around the neighborhood. "I will tell you about him later. Actually, it's probably best if we leave now. I will explain more over breakfast in the morning." He grabbed our arms and we apparated to the manor.

We arrived in front of the door to the manor. We walked in and Severus led us to a room that was already set up. Severus nodded to us and left. The room was a disaster that only a pillow fight could have made. The rest of the guys were asleep, so Mia and I went to the back of the room where there was an empty bed and lay down. She rested her head on my chest and I fell asleep to the light snoring of my angel.

I woke up to a loud, bright, and very feathery morning. Hermione, Draco, Cedric, Luna, Fred, George, and Neville were all jumping around hitting each other with pillows. I leaned back on the backboard of my bed and laughed at the childish scene in front of me. I kept laughing until I got hit in the face with a pillow. I glared at Draco and he ran out of the room. I chased after him and we skidded to a stop in front of the dining room. All of the adults were sitting around the table and they looked up at our arrival. Everyone else caught up and we stood there breathless. "Morning mum." Draco said casually. We all burst out laughing. We were covered in feathers. A boy with black shaggy hair stood up.

"Hi, I'm Pietro Snape. Nice to meet you."


	13. Pietro's Story

**An: Ok I will start off with this, thanks for the reviews, the critisism was...interesting. Although I am going to repeat one last time: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE RON BASHING, OR MY PLOT, DON'T READ THE FUCKING GODDAMN FANFICTION. OKAY? You don't see me saying, "Oh hey, your plot is stupid." on your stories do you? Oh my god, I swear I've gotten a few saying, "I don't like your plot, oh Ron bashing is stupid." Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. For the critisism that was helpful, thank you so much. It is greatly appriciate. AS for Snape's son name being Pietro, he does have a mum too you know. So uh take that into consideratiom. His name is Pietro Lucius Snape. Again, my story, my rules. As for it going slow, rising action people. Small events, one big kaboom. It's all leading up to Harry getting Merlins powers, and then they will all be on the train ride back to school. This is going to be a filler, since I'm not real happy at the moment. So kinda short, well really short. To all the people who like this story thanks and please review: NICELY! **(**for the critics, in this, Bill was in 7th when Charlie and Pietro were in 5th). **

**Pietro's PoV**

I sat around listening to the adults talk. For the past seven years, we had trained and prepared for the heirs to find out who they are. As far as I knew, they were upstairs, from what it sounds like, having a pillow fight. "Pietro?" I turned, "Yes father?" He looked at me. "You alright?" I nodded and turned to my partner. "Hey, can you pass the pumpkin juice?" He nodded and handed me it. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you love."

Bill and I formally met in Romania when he was visiting his brother Charlie. I had worked with dragons for a little while with Charlie. I had seen Bill all the time around at Hogwarts and had developed a small crush on him in fifth year, but I had been best friends with Charlie since our first year at Hogwarts. Fathers reaction to me being in Gryffindor was pricless, but I wasn't suprised, my mum had been in Gryffindor. We started dating six months after we met.

I was brought out of my thoughts by loud laughing and fast footsteps. I looked to the doorway and saw a panting Draco and Potter. The rest of their friends caught up and started laughing and then looked at us. "Morning mum." Draco said. I stood up and walked over to them. "Hey, my names Pietro Snape, nice to meet you."


	14. Backstories

**An: Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys, Pietro is 18. I know the ages are weird but I don't think Lily and James had Harry right out of school. SO... Snape and his wife(Cassandra, see chapter three for the revision) had Pietro right out of school. It works in my brain, so lets keep it that way. This will contain breakfast, more backstory, and the trip back to Gringotts. The next chapter will have the more important stuff leading up to the heirs and their friends going to Hogwarts for their fifth year. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Umbitch. Warning: this chapter contains self harm. If you think this will be a trigger, please skip the letter part. This chapter contains heavy cussing. Haha, happy reading.**

We stood there in front of Professor Snape's son. "Why don't we sit down, we were just about to talk about what we should do." We all sat down and looked at the adults. Tom spoke up. "I'm going to tell you guys about the first time I used dark magic purposfully(**AN:So sorry about the spelling.) **It isn't a happy story."

(Toms pov)

_I walked into the space I called my room in the orphanage I lived in. My jaw dropped. All my possesions were strewed about the place. My covers and bed had mud on it, and my clothes were thrown everywhere. I had just gotten back from Hogwarts in my fourth year. It was summer. I immediatly went under my bed to my Hogwarts stuff. Everything was there. I breathed out a sigh of relief and took my head out from under my bed. I looked at the small table at the edge of the bed board. My notebook was gone. "Crap." I groaned in exhaustion. I picked up my clothes and put them back in the wardrobe. I gathered all my books and paper and put them on my cabinet. I knew whoever had my notebook would wait until I was there to read it, just to embaress me. _

_When my room was cleaned I walked out to the courtyard where the rest of the kids were playing. I walked over to the huddle of "rulers". They were slef appointed. "Okay Marcus I get it, give me back my stuff." Marcus's friends got quiet. "Oh and who's going to make me freak. Are you sad that we got your diary." I laughed. "Okay fool, one it's a notebook and two no, I'm just pissed." He frowned, "Okay, well if it's just a notebook, lets read some of it." I glared at him. He opened it. _

_"March second,_

_I'm not innocent. I'm not nice. I'm a cold hearted bitch and in all honesty, I love it. It is the most amazing feeling. There is a difference from being a bully and speaking my mind. I will never put anyone down for a pointless reason, but I will speak the truth. I don't give a shit what anyone wants to tell me. If it doesn't help me in anyway, fuck it. Oooooh I sound evil now. Haha. Ugh I'm tired, but I need this out. I don't give a damn about your perfect little life. I honestly don't. I don't care about hurting people anymore. I've tried so hard to be the perfect little boy. The perfect prince. I'm fucking done. It got to a point to where I hurt myself, and liked it. I would drag a shard of glass down my theigh for fun, to see the blood pooling out. I didn't care about my grades. I didn't care about keeping or making friends. I didn't care if people thought I went insane, or if I caused someone else pain. I lived in survival mode: eat,sleep, school, rise, and repeat. I've tried so many times to be nice. I forgave when I shouldn't have. I acted happy, acted...sane. Haha, Iguess thats it. I got called a psyco dick at school once, maybe they were right. I wake up each morning to blood and tears. I'll have bit my lip or scratched open a cut in my sleep._

_I was abandon at age zero. As soon as my mum had me she died. I never met my dad. I wish I didn't have to live here. The other kids don't like me. I wouldn't like me either._

_-Tom M. Riddle"_

_Marcus looked up at me. "Aw is the little kiddie going to cry." He said laughing. His friends made crying noises. I rolled my eyes. "If you're done telling people stuff they already know, I would like to have my notebook back please." I said in an exasperated voice. "Or does the big bad bully want to continue to make a fool of himself?" I mocked in the same voice he mocked me. His face turned red. "Look dweeb, I don't care how fancy your little borarding school is. You don't deserve to go there, so I'm going to take your place." I stared at him for a solid two minutes. "What are you looking at freak?" He asked fidgiting. "Did you just say you were going to take my place at my school?" I asked increaduously. "Yeah freak, got a problem with it?" I opened my mouth to tell him that was riddiculas, and burst out into laughter. "You-go-to-my-school. Yeah-right. They'd-eat-you-alive." I snorted through my laughter. The other kids looked confused. Apparently me laughing wasn't on the script. "Are you laughing at me freak?" I stopped laughing and looked up with a little worry. "Um, no?" He roared, "You are so dead!"_

_I gave myself a second to groan and turned and ran. "Stop moving." He grabbed the back of my collor and yanked me back. I gagged. He threw out a punch and missed. "You know, it's kinda hard to hit someone when you're holding them." I choked out. He dropped me and I landed in a heap at his feet. "There's where you belong freak. Kiss my boot." I looked up at him in disbelief. "What?" He kicked my face. I jerked back. "Kiss. My. Boot." I complied and was once again kicked back. "Good boy." He smirked, "Now where was I?" He opened the notebook again. I stood. "I'm not going to ask again Marcus. Give me the damn notebook." He looked up for a second and spit at me. I wiped the glob off my face and lunged for the book. He stepped aside and I slid into the mud._

_I stood up again and wiped the mud off my face and arms the best I could. "Hey maybe it's a good thing your mother left freak. At least she desn't have to deal with the dissapointment and shame you would bring upon her. Wasn't she just a little street whore?" Marcus and his friends laughed like that waas the most hilarious thing they had ever heard. I clenched my hands. I had to keep it together. But I was shaking so bad. "My mother was NOT a whore, you slimy piece of shit. She was better than your mother ever was. My mother died, thats why I'm here, what's your excuse?" I knew what I said was bad, but I was so angry. He stubbled back, as if physically hurt. The rest of the kids went quiet. "I-I'm sorry Marcus. That was way out of line. Please, can I just have my notebook back. Then I'll leave." He walked towards me, "Listen bastard, you are right, that was way out of line. And I'm going to make you regret it." I shivered. "You know, you should rally try to clen out your mouth. Your breath stinks." I sniggered out. He looked afronted. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked increduasly. "Yeah, I guess I do. If you ever call me a bastard or my mother a whore again, I will kill you. Is. That. Understood?" I said as I stepped forward. Marcus was on his knees gagging. "I-I. Yesssss." He choked out. "Pleasse-st-t-top." He fell over, blood trickling out his mouth. "Plleaase." I stepped back in shock, my anger leaving me. He collapsed and started sobbing. "I'm sorry, please, not again." The usually collected boy was crying. He crawled over to my feet and kissed my boots. "I'm sorry sir." I knelt. "I'm so sorry, Marcus please forgive me. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I stood up and ran to the orphanage. I ran into my room and locked the door. I sat there waiting for a letter saying I was expelled, but it never came._

I realize then that I had done wandless, noverball magic. It was untraceable by the ministry. The part that scares me now is the rush of euphoria I felt when casting it. Seeing him bleed. Now it makes me sick. But I was so mad at them." (**back to regular{harry}pov) **I looked at Tom in sympathy. I looked at everyone else and they had a shocked look about them. Everyone but Severus, Cassandra, Adrianna, and most surprising, Hermione. My Mia spoke up. "Back when I didn't know what I was doing was magic, I was afraid of myself. I remember the first time I did acciddental magic on a person, I was in the grade four. In primary school. I was always ahead and I was doing a speach. The older kids were always mean to me. I know a way to show you the memory, if anyone cares to see why I have no problem with being the Slytherin heir. This may also explain why I am." She cut off looking around nervously. But I saw her look to Tom specifically, as if asking for permission. He nodded. "Miss Granger-" "Hermione sir." "Alright Hermione, but you must either call me Tom or Uncle. As I was saying, we would gladly see your memory." She nodded. "memoria di progetto." We looked to the middle of the table.

_A Ten year old Hermione walked to the front of the class. "Hello everyone, my name is Hermione Granger and my speach will be the difference between virtual dissections and actual dissections." She looked at the teacher, he nodded. _

_"Dissections are used in classes to show kids the anatomy of an animal. Some pros of dissecting a fetal pig are that it helps give a better appreciation of anatomy and changes education from being in the textbook to being something real. When you look at a textbook, you only see diagrams of individual systems, but when you do a dissection, you can see how all of the systems connect together in 3D, and get an appreciation of how so many systems are crammed into such a small space. There is not any blood either, since the blood is removed when it is preserved and replaced with latex so the arteries and veins stand out. While dissecting a pig is really cool, there are some downsides to it._

_Some cons of dissecting a fetal pig are disgust, nausea, and repulsion. These factors often overwhelm more intellectual aspects of the dissection. If a student is too grossed out to do a dissection, they can hurt themselves by not paying attention or looking away. Children now a days are not mature enough to handle dissection, and will do rude and vulgar things with the preserved animals. As a freshman teens will dissect a fetal pig, however teens are still getting used to being in high school, where they have more responsibility, and more free reign. So as fifteen year olds, they focus more on the free reign and less on the fact that the reason they have all the free time is so they can work and do what they need to. At their age, they just are not responsible enough to do actual dissections._

_The pros of virtual dissection are rather self explanatory. Any unease one might feel is muted, since there are no accompanying unpleasant sounds or unusual feelings of resistance. It is a lot cheaper (in the long-run because you don't have to order animals every semester), cleaner (disposal, smell), no animal ethical issues, and it is safer (no sharp equipment, hazardous preservatives or messes). WIth the matter of money. A virtual dissection can be used by an unlimited amount of kids. This means the school does not have to pay for more than a hundred preserved animals each semester. And with the cost of preserving the animals, the school has to pay a lot of money._

_The cons of virtual dissection are more social than the cons of an actual dissection. There is less interactivity, computer compatibility (need lots of memory for some of the newer virtual programs), no real "hands-on" experience of peeling through layers and actually feeling organs and tissues. There is also no lab partners, or groups, so it is less interactive with other people._

_Both virtual and hands on dissecting have many ups and downs. When one compares the two, many of the pros and cons overlap each other. I believe people should do both virtual and hands on dissection. More can be learned. That way if someone is squeamish, they can miss the actual dissection and be there when everyone does the virtual dissection. This also helps if the student is afraid of being made fun of. Our society finds difference wrong. So when someone does not like or want to do something, they get judged. Having the alternative assignment is good, because there were many things you can learn, without having to do something that goes against your morals._

_Thank you for listening to my speach."_

_Hermione handded her paper to the teacher and walked back to her seat. "Well class that was a brilliant example of how speaches should be done, I expect the same from every single one of you." The bell rang. "Well off to recess."_

_Hermione grabbed her book and walked out to the yard with the rest of the children. "Hey look everyone the bookworm is going back to being a loner. I heard her parents were so ashamed of her not having any friends that they are away at work all the time." Hermione sniffed and slouched down more. "Awe is the big baby going to cry. I would say run to mommy and daddy but they don't care do they?" She gave them a dirty look and went bacck to her book. "Because of you bitch now I have to get a better paper, maybe I should just take yours. Or we could just settle you here." Hermione was dragged up by a boy with a bowl cut. The boy that called her a bitch drew back her fist to punch her. "STOP!" Hermione screamed. The boy went flying backward. He scrambled to his feet. "F-freak." He said shaking and he ran off. Hermione went down sobbing. _

I looked over at Mia and put my arm around her. "In my opinion, the speech was amazing." She laughed through her tears. "That's why I never really said anything. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin at first, but then he changed his, well I use this word lightly, but mind, and put me in Gryffindor. After that day, I learned to be cunning. I would use the bullies words against them. Then I got my letter." She turned to Severus. "Professor, what about you. You ended up marrying a Gryff, why?"

He looked at all of us. "Well if we are telling stories, I guess I will tell mine and Cassie's."

"It was our seventh year...

_I walked across the grounds at Hogwarts. It was winter and mostly everyone had gone home to celebrate Christmas. I walked to the great hall, and sat at the single table in the center. I grabbed some food and started eating when I felt two people sit with me. I looked up. "Hello Lupin, Cassandra." My voice softened when I said her name. "Look Severus, we know about yours and James' truce. And I wanted to extend that truce." Lupin said holding out his hand. I looked at it and sighed. "I don't have a choice in this do I?" Cassandra spoke up. "Nope, anyways, it's not like we ever had any trouble so, I don't think I have to be here at the moment. See you later Sev." _

_She hugged me and left the great hall. I blushed. "You like her." Lupin stated. "What, pfft, no. She's a Gryff-" "So was Lily, and I'm one. And so is James. And you still let us befriend you." "I'm still suprised James and Lily are-" "Friends with Tom? Really? You never gave James a chance." I nodded. "True." "Vous devez donner à chacun une chance. Elle vous aime, il ne faut pas lui faire du mal. Even after you hurt her Severus." I looked up in shock. "She still likes me? I will give her a chance. I hope she gives me another one. Thanks Remus." I stood and bolted out of the great hall. I stopped and looked out. There. I ran out to the grounds and picked up my pace. "Cassandra!" I yelled. She turned and a huge smile graced her face. "Sev." She yelled back. She ran towards me. When we reached each other I picked her up and spun her around. "I was wrong, I always liked you Cassie. I was just to afraid to let someone in. Please take me back Cas, I promise I'll do it right this time. Please-" She cut me off with a kiss. "Always Sev, that's what I said. I ment it." I kissed her. "Always."_

And that's it." Severus cut off. I looked at everone. Pietro was fake gagging, Hermione and Luna were smiling and aweing, Draco and Cedric were paying absolutly no attention whatsoever, Neville was staring at Severus with a strange look, Bill was comferting Pietro, and Charlie was trying not to laugh. I caught Charlie's eye along with the twins and we burst out laughing. After about two minutes we calmed down and looked over at Severus and Cassandra and saw that Severus looked afronted. We looked at him, at everyone staring at us, and burst out laughing again. "Severus, was a sap." I giggled out. Hermione looked at me and at my drink. "Harry, love, did you put sugar in your hot chocolate?" I looked at her. "Yes, hot cocoa in sugar. I mean sugar in my hot chocolate yes." She groaned along with the rest of the gang. "Why does Harry having sugar in his drink matter?" Adrianna asked. "It's like giving a five year old access to a candy shop, where they can eat anything. He gets a sugar high." Hermione explained. The adults groaned as well. "I'm fine." I protested. Who's next?" "Well I think we should decide what to do about school. We do own it now. And training scheduals." Hermione said.

"School shouldn't be a problem. The first thing I want to teach you guys is legimency and-" Neville cut Tom off. "Already done. That was one of the things that we gained automatically with the binding of our wands with the founders." "Oh, well then animagus first. Elemental magic cannot be learned before school, because you have to look up and read theory before practicing it." We nodded. "But first we need to get Harry to Gringotts. So you lot go and get ready."

We all went upstairs to get dressed. After that we met in front of the manor. "Okay, we will all meet in front of the bank. Hermione with me, Draco with Cedric, Harry with Severus, Neville with Mr. Malfoy, Luna with Mrs. Malfoy, and Bill, Charlie, Pietro, and Fred and George will go alone. Audry, Cassandra we will see you there."

We apperated in front of the bank. The adults had their hoods up along with Pietro and Draco. We walked in. Ragnok looked up. "Ah Mr. Potter, lets get going shall we." And we started our decent to the vault of Merlin.


	15. The Other Side of War

**AN: short filler chapter to see whats happening on the other side of the war. Enjoy. Please Review.**

Albus Dumbledor Paced his office. "I'm telling you Albus, there is something wrong with Potter, we saw him with Malfoy of all people." Molly Weasley said. Albus turned to the two red headed children. "How about you two." The boy spoke. "Well sir, Potter had his arm around the mudblood. But you said she was mine. He always gets everything I want professor. So you promised me her. But now he has her. It's not fair!" "Ronald." Molly said. "Sorry mum, but it isn't." The girl scoffed. "Oh please, at least the person you want isn't mentally insane. Why would The-Boy-Who-Lived want a stupid mudblood girl, an ugly one at that, when he could have me. I'm a pureblood, and I'm good looking. Not even Cedric Diggory wanted me." Ron rolled his eyes. "That's because Diggory's gay Ginny. Don't be stupid."

Molly looked at her children. "Enough you two. Honestly. Potter is drifting from us Albus. The children were right. He is with the mudblood Granger. What suprised me was that he was also with Draco Malfoy. That cannot be good for our plans." "Mum isn't anyone going to pay attention to the fact that Potter took my girl." "HONESTLY RONALD, THAT IS NOT THE BIGGEST WORRY AT THE MOMENT. SO SHUT THE HELL UP." Ginny Weasley yelled. "Oh so you not getting The-Boy-Who-Lived is more important?" "Well yes. Obviously. Harry is rich, famous, and handsom. Granger isn't anything." "How dare you-" "IF YOU TWO DO NOT SHUT YOUR MOUTHS..." "Sorry mum."

Albus looked up, "I'm afraid we will have to administer part two of our little plan early. Mr. Potter being with Miss Granger has forced me to realize things are much worse than I thought." The four of them looked at each other. And nodded.


	16. The Quest of the Heir

**An: Wow I've gotten a suprisingly good response from this story. I love all you guys. And can you believe it, over one hundred followers. Yay. This one wont be very long. Harry becoming Merlins heir will be one chapter, this is just the trip to the vault and the quest he has to do to get into the vault. Happy reading. Review please(nicely though).**

The trip the vault one was unsuprisingly the longest. We took the cart to where we went to the first vault but walked left instead of right. The walls changed from the rocky wall of Gringotts to marble stone with runes carved on them. We stopped at a door. "Ad praefinitum tempus a crypta heres, timeri et amari opus perficere iussit. Et tunc reddet ei apertum Umbra Ordinis." Everyone looked confused. "It's latin, it says: To reach the vault the heir must complete the task set by the feared and loved. Only then shall the door open to him and the Shadow Order. That would be me I guess." I stepped forward. "I am the heir, I accept the task." I spun and everything went black.

When it cleared up I was in the exact same place. I turned and saw everyone in the exact same place. "I guess it didn't work." I said shrugging. Hermione looked up. I stumbled back. She had blood dripping down her face. "Of course it didn't work. You're a failier. Did you really think you could ever do it. Look what you've done. You killed us all. Betrayer. Dumbledors right hand man." She pointed out. We were at Hogwarts. Dumbledor stood in front of an army of fallen people. I turned to Hermione. "No I would never. You guys are my friends, my family, love-" "NO. Do not call me that. You betrayed me. I thought you loved me. You-" She fell in a halo of green. I looked up,"Ginny why would you-" "I did what I had to. Don't you love me Harry? Now we can rule the world together." I looked around. The bodies of my friends lay around me. Draco, his throat slit had an arm reaching out to the mangled body of Cedric. Luna laying there with a peaceful smile, her eyes open and blood pooling out of her nose and mouth. Bill was hanging from a tree, branches sticking out of him. Pietro and Charlie both burned almost beyond recognition, Neville had a sword sticking through his head, the adults all lying around with glazed eyes and happy smiles, bloody and torn apart. I turned back to Hermione and gagged. Her eyes were gorged out, she had blood everywhere, and there were bugs crawling on her. Ginny looked at me. "See now everyone can live happy." I stubbled back. "No, no this isn't what's supposed to happen. No. NO!" I screamed and a gold flash went through the Hogwarts grounds.

"You are not the one I love." I said to Ginny. She flashed gold and turned into Hermione. I looked down and the dead body of Hermione was gone. I turned to Ron. "You are not my best friend." Ron flashed gold and Draco and Cedric stood there. I looked back and their bodies were gone. I turned to Molly and Aurther, "You are not my parental figures." They flashed gold and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy took their place. Cho flashed into Luna, Seamus and Dean into Bill and Charlie, Lavender into Pietro, McGonagle into Adrianna, Sprout into Cassandra, Flitwick into Severus, Michale into Neville, and Ernie and Hannah into the twins.

I turned to Dumbledor, "And you. You made my life a living hell. You cursed my Aunt and Uncle. You took me away from my family the Malfoys. You made Tom kill my parents. You forced him to have a shitty life. You told me lies, you've killed, and you forced people to seperate from their families. You are not, and never will be my mentor. So GET OUT." He flashed gold and Tom took his place. I looked around. Everything flashed gold once more.

Everyone was standing in front of me. Hermione was in silver robes with a green trim. She had armor underneith. She had a dagger strapped to her hip and her wand in hand. Her brown hair was strait, and it fell down in layers to the end of her back. She had one brown eye and one silver. There was a snake at her feet. Draco was standing next to her. He had on gold robes with a red trim, with black armor under. He was holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor and his wand was in a holister on his forearm. His hair was a golden blonde and itwas shaggy. It fell across his eyes which were molten silver. A lion sat beside him. Behind Draco stood Cedric. He had on gold robes with a black trim and armor. He held a sword in hand and his arm was on Dracos shoulder. On the other side of Hermione stood Neville and Luna. Neville had on deep blue robes with a bronze trim siver armor was under his robes. He held his wand and had a sword strapped across his back. A hawk was on his shoulder. His hair was now chestnut color and it was tied back with a blue ribbon. It fell to his shoulders. He stood directly behind Luna. She had on black robes with a yellow trim with bronze armor under them. Her blonde hair now had dark brown streaks down it. It fell in waves to the small of her back. She held her wand in hand and had a bow slung across her back with a quiver of arrows. An eagle was on her shoulder. Pietro and Bill stood behind them. Both were in black armor with silver robes. They both held their wands and had a sword strapped to their back. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had the same color robes as Draco, but with black trim. Their armor was dragonhide. Mrs. Malfoy had a dagger and Mr. Malfoy held a sword. Severus and Cassandra both wore the same robes as Pietro and Bill. Severus had silver armor and Cassandra had gold. Cassandra held her wand in her hand and was glowing a silverish. Severus had a sword around his waist and his wand was in hand. They stood behind Pietro and Bill and next to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, who stood behind Draco and Cedric. Charlie stood next to Cassandra. He was wearing dragonhide armor. He had on a black cloak and was holding a broadsword. Slightly behind him were the twins. The twins were in black robes and they had siver armor underneith. Fred had a bow and quiver of arrows, while George had two daggers. Both had their wands. Behind them were Tom and Adrianna. Tom had on black robes with a platinum trim. He had the Slytherin locket around his neck. Nagini was wrapped around his his feet. He held his wand and had a dagger on his hip and a sword on him back. His armor was made of basiliskhide. He looked like the diary Riddle but his hair was slightly longer and a little shaggier. Adrianna had on grey robes with a platinum trim. She had a kite(the bird of prey) on her shoulder. The same armor as Tom was under her robes. She had a sword in a sheath on her waist. Her wand was in her hand. Her black hair fell in ringlets down her back. It was tied back with a silver ribbon and ended mid-back.

I looked down. I was wearing white robes with a black and gold trim. My armor was platinum. I had my wand in a holister on my upper arm and I was holding a staff. I reached back and pulled out a sword. It was a platinum sword. The handle had a blue gem in it. I was holding Excaliber. I put the sword back in the sheath on my back. I conjered a mirror. My usually unrully raven colored hair fell to my shoulders. It was shaggy and layered. My eyes were the same emerald green. My skin was paler. The scar on my forhead had faded and I didn't have my glasses. I turned to everyone. "Is this real?" I asked. They shimmered and faded. I looked down. "Harry." A soft voice whispered. I looked up.

"Mom?" The person in front of me nodded. Next to her appeared my father and five other people. The leader stepped forward. "You just faced your greatest fear. Your family and friends dying. Then you saw the opposite. You leading your friends after a succesful battle. Your desires and fears are what make you Harry Potter. Lead our world into greatness. Protect us. The five shimmered and dissapeared. I turned to my parents. "I-" "We are very proud of you son." My father said. "We love you sweatheart. We will always be hear. Just call on us." They dissapeared and everything went black again.

I opened my eyes. Everyone was looking at me in worry. I looked at them. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione said. I nodded and turned to the wall. "I am the heir. I have completed my challenge. I accept the role the was bestoad upon me." The wall broke apart. I turned. "Lets do this."


	17. The Feared and the Loved

**An: Harry is going to enter the vault now. Thanks for the positive reviews. Wink wink. I acctually think this is going to be shorter than last chapter. Happy reading.**

We entered a chamber. I looked around. "Harry." I turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She was pointing to a table with letters. I walked over and picked up the one that felt right.

_My heir,_

_If you are reading this you completed the quest. It wasn't made easy and I apologize for the fear you may have been through. You are the leader. When I left with the founders we sensed a rising darkness in the future. The self appointed leader of light is more dangerous than you lot believe. When he realizes you have become more powerful he will take part in magic that he has no contol over. This is called grey magic. Only the greatest sorcerers have been able to control it. Myself, Morgana, and Mordred. With this he could destroy countless things. _

_I know this will be a lot to take in. But the founders and I have done our best to help the new Shadow Order. We will try our best to help._

_Merlin_

I looked up at everyone. "Is this scaring anyone else or is it just me?" I asked a little shaky. Hermione and Tom stepped forward. "No matter what it is, no matter what happens, I will always stand on your side. I promise Harry." I smiled at Hermione. "Harry, I was great friends with your parents, I will do everything in my power to protect you. I am also on your side." I looked up at Tom and smiled at him too. Everyone else agreed. I looked around. I saw an alter in the center of the room. I walked over.

Excaliber was sitting in a case in front of stone ledge. Attatched to it was a ring. The ring held the staff of Merlin. On the ledge was a wand. I looked up at a portrait on the back wall. "Hello Harry, we see each other again. The path you have ahead of you is a dangerous one. You will have to train hard to accomplish waht needs to be done. Take the staff first." I grabbed the staff and the room flashed. I was now in the same robes and armor I had seen in the vision. "The vision, was it true?" I asked. "Each one of the Shadow Order has the same weapons and robes as in the vision. When the time comes, that will be what is happening. That is the start. Next the sword young Potter." I opened the case. Excaliber was perfectly balenced. I grabbed the sheath and slung it accross my back. Then put Excaliber in it. "Is the wand thing the same as the others?" I asked. "Yes, do it now." I took my wand out of the holister that had appeared when I claimed the sword. I placed it next to the wand on the ledge and the room flashed gold. I stood in front of a mirror. I looked exactly as I had in the vision.

I turned and looked at everyone else. They were staring at me in awe. "Common guys. If we are to beat the Destroyers, we need to start training. Now."

In the headmasters office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledor felt a cold wind that made him fear what was brewing in the wizarding world.


	18. What Happens in the Living Room Stays

**AN: Wow, I will be the first to admit, your reviews almost made me cry. Happy tears, don't worry. I love all your funny comments, they make my day! I am so happy when I get a review, because it lets me know people are enjoying my story. Yeah, I write for fun, but I also want to be a published author. So all the amazing feedback is just amazing. I'm done trying to predict how long my chapters are going to be. It all depends on what I'm writing about. Sometimes it just all comes gushing out. So I have no idea what this chapter is going to be on yet, but happy reading. Please review. So I got a few reviews saying my grammar sucked(which is true) so if anyone wants to be my beta PM me please.**

********StartChapter18********

_I ran through the garden in the back of a large house. I was holding a string. I looked up. A lion kite was flying in the air next to a wolf kite. I looked next to me. "Common Har, mum told us to be back in five minutes. We are going to be late." I laughed. "Coming Dray. Wait up."_

_We ran to a white front porch. A lady in black stood on it. "Come on boys. Your father is waiting for us." "Dads home!" We both shouted. We laughed and ran inside. I hung back as Dray ran to da- his father. I stood there nervously. "Harry, are you okay?" I nodded. "Yes sir, but it's only polite to let Draco hug you first. He is your real son sir." I said looking down. Lucius looked at Draco, who was looking at me in shock. I started to cry. Draco ran to me. "Hey Har, I told you, it doesn't matter if we aren't blood related. You will always be my brother. We are best friends remember. We tell each other everything, we share toys, and food. And we both hate, I mean dislike, Pansy. We are family." I looked at Draco and Lucius and Narcissa, who had just walked in. She hurried to us and dropped to her knees pulling me in a hug. "Harry, I may not be able to take the place of your real mother, but I will always be here for you. I love you and Draco the same." Draco nodded and smiled. "Me too Har, I love you too." Lucius walked over to us and knelt. "I love you Harry, we all do. We always will." "I love you guys too."_

********EndOfDream********

I woke up with tears running down my face. I had a family, I remember that. It was when Draco and I were four. I was in a loving family and Dumbledor took that away. Just another reason to hate him. I stood up and threw on a shirt. Looking around the room, I grimaced and headed to the manors living room.

When I entered the living room, I saw Mia sitting on the couch reading. I walked up behind her and put my arms across her chest. "Hey love." I whispered in her ear. She leaned back and tilted her head towards me. "Hey." She whispered. I kissed her softly. She smiled up to me. I walked around the couch and sat next to her putting my arm around her. "What are you reading?" I asked. "_Controlling Elemental Magic_. I thought it would be good to see what we had to. Like Tom said, theory is first. Did you know each element is connected to a certain emotion. You can control the element without using the emotion. But if you let that emotion get too out of hand the element will show itself. Kinda scary huh." She said her eyes lighting up. I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Not scary, just cool. Does it say which element is which emotion?" She leaned into me. "Well anger is fire, and sadness is water, which I thought was pretty cliche, but it doesn't say the rest. So Draco has to control his temper and Neville has to control his sadness." I looked at her and started laughing.

"What?" she aslked looking a little hurt. "Oh, not you. I was thinking. Five years ago, if someone had told me that I was a wizard, the heir to Merlin, dating the heir to Slytherin, and i had elemental magic, Excaliber, and the staff to Merlin, I probably would have ran away screaming. Here we are, two muggleborn, well muggle raised and muggleborn fifteen year olds, trying to figure out how to save the wizarding world." She giggle. "Yeah that's true. Harry, didn't Slytherin have a dagger?" I looked at her. "Yeah, he did." I said shutting down. "Harry, your quest. What was it." I looked at her and a single tear ran down my face. She pulled me in for a hug, Her head resting against my chest. "I had to face a world where we lost. I didn't understand it at first, but everyone in the Destroy Order had replaced someone in the Shadow Order. Ginny took you, Ron took Cedric and Draco, Dumbledor took Tom. Everyone was dead. They died in the most horride ways. You were all bloody, mangled. It looked like you were torn apart by wolves." She shuddered. "Harry, i'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there to help you." I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead again. "Once I realized that what I was seening wasn't real I confronted everyone. And each time I denied them, they flashed gold and turned into someone from the Shadow Order." She stood up suddenly. "That reminds me." She walked over to the bookshelf and started looking

The door opened to the room and Cedric and Draco walked in holing hands. I stood, "Hey Dray." I said, smiling nervously. He looked shocked. "Har?" I nodded. He let go of Cedric's hand. "I missed you Har." "I missed you too." I saw Cedric's downtrodden face. "Brother." I added. Cedric's face lit up more and he smiled apologetically to me. Draco and Cedric walked over to the love seat. Draco sat on his lap. "You know Dray, I'm not surised. You always did like dressing up nice." I sniggered. He threw a pillow at me. "You missed." I said shocked. "Actually, he didn't." A dreamy voice came from the doorway. "After our pillow fight dissaster, Mrs. Malfoy said we weren't aloud to do it again. So I stopped it." I looked to the door again. Luna was standing there holding hands with...Neville. "Good job mate, when did you get up the courage?" I asked impressed. "Um, while you were doing your quest. I may be the heir to Ravenclaw, but Gibbon wouldn't have put me into Gryffidor unless I was a Gryffindor. So I sucked it up, and asked Luna to lunch. That's where we went yesterday in Hogsmead. After you became the feared and loved." I glared at him. "Great more nicknames. Now I'm 'The-Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, the Golden boy-" "Saint Potter." Neville said, "The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die." Draco snorted. "The Chosen One." Luna said deamily. We all looked at her. "What?" I said. She giggled, pulling Neville to the armchair next to the loveseat. "That we will find out later." She said still giggling.

"AH-HA." Mia shouted. I looked over to the bookshelf. It parted and she walked out. I blinked. "The hell?" She looked at me and laughed. "Magic Harry." She waved a book around. "But I found it. I remember seeing this earlier." She handed me the book. "_The Order of the Wizard World?"_ I asked. She nodded. I opened it. I Read the table of contents. "Part one: Orders. Chapter One: Shadows, Chapter Two: Destroyers, Chapter Three: Phoenixs,Chapter Four: Eaters, Chapter Five: Death, Chapter Six: Horsemen, Chapter Seven: Founders, Chapter Eight: Origionals. Mia, what is this?" "All the orders of the wizarding world, what they protect, and their origion. Read chapter one." I nodded and cleared my throat.

********BeginningOfChapterOne********

_"The Shadow Order is an order of protection. Formed on June sixteenth two-thousand six. They formed out of dire reasons before many members were aware. Their job has not been fulfilled. _

_Members: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Pietro Snape, Severus Snape, Cassandra Snape, Tom Riddle Jr., Adrianna Riddle, Fred Weasley-Riddle, George Weasley-Riddle, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, Amos Diggory, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, Remus Black. _

_These are the primary members of the Shadow Order. It is led by Harry Potter. _

_Relationships: Harry Potter-Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood-Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy-Cedric Diggory, Bill Weasley-Pietro Snape, The Snape Parents, The Malfoy Parents, The Riddles, Srius Black-Remus Black. _

_The Prophesy for the Shadow Order: __Dans anges adhérence viendra bientôt mort. Les chefs saisir cessera d'exister, lorsque les quatre se rendent compte qu'ils ont été trompés. The Raven, le Lion, le blaireau, le Serpent, et le Dragon seront accompagnés par le craint et aimé. Les alliés se tenir ensemble et les prétendants légers qui se trouvent faux et tomberont._

_Translation: In adhesion angels will soon be dead. The leaders seize control when the four realize that they were deceived. The Raven, Lion, Badger, Snake, and Dragon will be accompanied by the Feared and Loved. The allies stand together and light contenders fall. Those who fake and lie shall fall._

_They will have many hard tasks ahead of them."_

********EndOfChapterOne********

I looked at the other. "How-" Hermione sighed, "Magic Harry. But the book updates by itself. Read the destroyers." I sighed and nodded.

********BeginningOfChapterTwo********

"_The Destroy Order is an order of conquest, lies, and manipulation. Formed July thirty-first, 1991._

_Members: Albus Dumbledor, Molly Weasley, Aurther Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Minirva Mcgonagel, The remaining members of the old Order of the Phoenix, The Hogwarts Professors(Exluding Severus Snape), Lavender Brown(Not willingly), Dean Thomas(not willingly), Seamus Finnagin(not willingly),Dennis Creevy(not willingly), Colin Creevy(Not willingly), Cho Change._

_These are the primary members of the Destroy Order. It is led by Albus Dembledor._

_Relationships: Cho Change-Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown-Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagin-Colin Creevy, The Weasley Parents._

_The prophesy for the Destroy Order:In qua potestate superet nascetur ... qui incedit ter domino obscuro maledicere illi nati et venerat mensis septimus dies ... obscuris reddidit Dominus pari, sed accipietis virtutem Obscurum ... Dominus sciat non esse aut vivere aut mori manu alter relictus, alter alterum virtute vincere ... nascetur domino obscuro dies mensis septimi._

_Translation: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

_The prophesy for the destroy order is a fake. It was made by Albus Dumbledor. _

_They will have hard tasks and failures along the way. Destroyers beware."_

********EndOfChapterTwo********

I looked around at everyone again. "That is seriously fucked up." Neville said. "Hey I didn't do anything to it. Don't blame me." A voice said in the doorway. I turned and saw Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway, along with the twins(who were looking at them in awe), and Severus and Cassie. "Hello Padfoot, Moony, Flight, Wing, how are you." I asked with a wicked gleam in my eye. "We are fine Howl, you?" Sirius asked. "Just fine Padfoot." We all looked at the twins when they made a choking sound. They looked at us. "We aren't worthy. Please, Teach us your ways so we can follow in your footsteps." They said throwing themselfs to the ground. "Boys, pick yourselfs up off the ground, you don't belong there." Tom said holding Audry in the doorway. They stood up. "But dad." "They are." "The very people." "Who helped us." "Help Harry." "Get into Hogsmead." "And our." "Absolutly." "Favorite people." "And the masters of pranks." Tom rolled his eyes at the twins act. "You still don't need to be on the floor. I doubt Cissy would let her floors get dirty, but I don't want you there." They huffed, "Fine." They muttered. Fred looked at me, "Hey, when did Snape and uh... Well Professor Snape, and Mrs. Snape become Mauredars?" I looked at them and laughed. I motioned for Cassandra to tell the story. "Aunt Cassie, you're up."

She smacked me upside the head. "Shut it you." She said laughing. She sat at the section couch next to the armchair and the couch that Mia and I were on. Severus sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. The girls in the room awed. Sirius and Remus took the other half of the loveseat with Draco and Cedric, Uncle Tom, Aunt Audry, Fred and George sat with Severus and Aunt Cassie on the section couch, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walked in with Bill, Pietro, and Charlie. Mr and Mrs. Malfoy sat with Aunt Cassie Severus, Uncle Tom and Aunt Audry and the twins, Charlie sat in the other armchair and Bill and Pietro sat with Mia and I on the couch. "Yay story time." Draco said. Cedric kissed him and I smiled. "Shhhh." Draco turned and gave him a pout. We laughed. "Anyways.." Aunt Cassie said. "Sorry." We chorused.

"It was seventh year. After Christmas. Sev and I had gotten back together and we spent a lot of time with Remus...

********StoryBegins********

_Severus and Cassie went to sit down at the table. "Remus hey, are you alright?" Cassie asked. "Yeah just a little tired." Severus sat up straiter. "Was it, um, _your furry little problem?"_He asked. Remus nodded sullenly. Cassie looked confused. "Your rabbit?" She asked confused. Remus and Severus laughed. Remus looked around. "No, I wish." She thought back and realized something. She looked around as well, "Remus are you a um, werewolf?" She asked looking around. Noone was in the great hall, but she whispered the end nodded downtrodden. Cassie stood up and walked around the table. Severus followed her. She sat next to to Remus and hugged him."Hey it's fine. You're still you." He smiled. _

_Severus spoke. "How bout we go back to the lake. It's our last day before everyone else gets back, and I don't think Black will be too happy that I've been hanging out with you." Remus looked like he wanted to argue. Cassie spoke up. "That is a brill idea Sev. Let's go." She ran out the great hall a laughing Severus and Remus behind her. _

_They sat in front of a tree next to the lake. Severus was throwing rocks into the looked up the walkway and groaned. Remus looked at her in question. "We have company." She pointed up at the walkway. Rosier, Lestrange, and Bellatrix Black were walking towards them. "Sev." Cassie said in alarm. He looked up and rushed over to them. He plopped down next to Cassie and threw his arm around her. _

_Bellatrix sneered at them. "Snape, Lupin, Alvera-Orenda." She said with discust. Cassie smiled sweetly up to her. "Black, Rosier, Lestrange. How is your day. Ours was brill, until you showed up." They looked taken aback. "We just wanted to say Happy Holidays. That's it." Rosier said. They turned and walked away. "Oh yeah, and Dumbledor wanted us to tell you Snape. Your mum's dead." Lestrange threw back over his shoulder. They laughed and ran. Cassie turned to Severus. "Awe, Sev, I'm so sorry." She said wrapping her arms around him. He looked shocked. A single tear fell down his face. He pulled her closer. "I'm fine. I'll be fine." She held on tighter. "The sun's going down we should go inside."_

_Dinner was solum. Severus, Cassie, and Remus ate in silence. When they were done they headed out. "Severus, meet us out here tomorrow." Remus said. "You can sit with us." Cassie nodded. "I'll see you in the morning love." She lightly kissed him mouth and they walked away._

_The next morning, Severus walked to the great hall. In front of the doors were James, Lily, Black, Remus, Cassie, and Pettigrew. He took a deep breath and walked forward. Cassie saw him and bounded to him. "Hey Sev." She said kissing his cheek. Sirius gasped in the backround. Severus kissed her forehead and smiled. "Hey Cas, sleep well?" "I slept okay, you." "Didn't sleep." "Awe, sorry Severus. You shouldn't have found out that way." Remus sympathized. "What happened?" Lily asked. Cassie whispered in their ears. Lily started crying and walked to him and hugged him. James patted him on the shoulder. Severus looked at Black. "Hey, Sniv- Snape, you didn't deserve that." He held out his hand. Severus shook it. "Yay, so is he a Mauredar yet?" Cassie asked. "Shhhhh." They all whispered. James looked at Severus. "Yeah. If Cassie sees you fit, then I don't see why not. Lets go." They walked to the great hall. "Sev, sit with us please." Cassie begged. Severus nodded. They all walked to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors looked suprised. "Listen up." James started. "Severus may be a Slytherin, but he is our friend now." Sirius finished. "And my boyfriend." Cassie chimed in. "So we will welcome him." Lily said. "Or else." Remus finished. Severus smiled. They sat. "So Severus, we can all change, can you?" If anyone had been eavsdropping they wouldn't have known what James meant. But Severus did. "Into a bat yes. And no comments Sirius." Sirius smilled. "Fine." James smiled as well. "I'm a stag, Sirius is a dog, Peter is a rat-" Severus snorted. "Sorry." He muttered. "Remus is, well you know, Lily's a tiger, and Cassie is a raven. Therefore I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, Lily is Tiger Lily." Severus raised his eyebrow. "They didn't have any ideas." Lily snorted. James rolled his eyes, "Cassie is Flight. So what to name you?" "Wing." Severus muttered. "What." James said. "He said Wing." Cassie said. "I like it." She smiled. "Well then welcome to the Mauredars." Sirius said._

********EndOfStory********

And that's how Severus became a Mauredar." Aunt Cassie said. We all looked at him. Hermione was sniffling. I rolled my eyes and pulled her on my lap, holding her to me. "It wasn't that sad of a story Mia, jeez." She flung her hand back. It hit my nose. She looked back and saw my shocked face and laughed, then kissed my nose where she hit. I laughed and pulled her into a kiss. "Oi! Get a room." Draco shouted. I looked at him. Cedric's chin was on Draco's head. I raised my eyebrow when Cedric kissed the top of his head, laughing. "Shut up." Draco pouted. I rolled my eyes. The adults laughed.

"So do Forge and I get mauredar names?" George said with hope in his eyes. Hermione looked at them, "How bout thing one and thing two." I started laughing and she giggled as well. "Muggle joke." I explained. "What about Hydra. Since you guys are twins. A hydra was a multiple headed dragon." They shook their heads. "how bout Abaddon for me and Hitesh for Fred." We looked at him. "Why?" I asked. "Well when you went all Merlin, Fred and I got powers. I control darkness as in evil and Fred controls light and good. Abaddon means god of darkness and Hitesh means lord of goodness." We looked at him. "Thats bloody brilliant." Draco exclaimed. "Language." The adults said at once. The kids laughed. "It's official. Padfoot, Moony, Wing, Flight, and Howl accept Abaddon and Hitesh into the Mauredars." Sirius said. A light flashed in the room. We all laughed at the twins exspression. "Now what?" Neville asked. Uncle Tom stood up. "Now we begin your animagus training." We looked at him.

********TheOtherSide********

In the headmasters office, Albus Dumbledor paced. Ever since the day before he had been paranoid that someone figured him out. 'No." The headmaster thought. 'Everyone has to be clueless. I left no trace of my plans anywhere.' Then Albus Dumbledor went back to getting ready for the upcoming school year. The grounds were assaulted by a cold breeze. Little did the Headmaster know, the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, would find the job very hasserdous to her health.


	19. Luna

**An: So this is just a small chapter. I feel like I have told everyone's story or that everyone has a small story but Luna. So here it is. It may not be much but I am trying to improve my grammar and spelling skills. I NEED A BETA PLEASE. Please review.**

**********Luna**********

_July 15_

_Hello I'm Luna. Daddy got me this diary after my mum died. However, I only just started writing in it. I really miss her. Well I'm going to help daddy with the guarden. He has been having a really hard time since mum died._

_-Luna Lovegood_

****Luna****

_July 17_

_It's me again. My friend Ginny came over to my house yesterday. That's why I didn't write. She doesn't really respect my stuff. So I hid my diary. We went to Diagon Ally yesterday. I am so excited to go to Hogwarts. I also got my wand. It is oak and threshal hair. _

_-Luna Lovegood_

****Luna****

_July 21_

_So I've been reading my Hogwarts books. My favorite is probably potions. I heard from Ginny's brothers that the potions master at Hogwarts is mean. I'm sure no one has ever been nice to him though. So I decided that I was going to bring him some potion ingredients from our guarden._

_-Luna Lovegood_

****Luna****

_August 31_

_So I was hanging out with Ginny today, but I left early. All she would talk about was how The-Boy-Who-Lived is staying at her house. She's obsessed. I go to Hogwarts tomorrow. I hope the potions master likes my present._

****Luna****

_September 1_

_So I got sorted into Ravenclaw. At first Gibbon wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, but then he said that was too dangerous. The school is so pretty. Gildory Lockhart is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He doesn't seem like a good teacher. His head is full of nargles._

_-Luna Lovegood_

****Luna****

_September 16_

_Professor Snape liked his present, but the other kids got mad at me. _

_-Luna Lovegood_

****Luna****

_October 13_

_I don't like it here anymore. The other kids take my stuff. They also call me names. Loony is their favorite._

_-Luna Lovegood_

****Luna****

_October 31_

_There was a troll today in the dungons. We were all told to go back to our common rooms. When we got there the other kids locked me out. I didn't know the answer to the question. Professor Snape found me. He was limping. He brought me back to his rooms and is letting me sleep on his couch. It's charmed to feel like a bed. He has been really nice to me. The other Slytherins say I can visit whenever I want. _

_-Luna Lovegood_

****Luna****

_April 5_

_People are getting petrified at the school. I'm a little scared._

_-Luna Lovegood_

****Luna****

_June 3_

_My first year is over. I don't want to go back._

_-Luna _


	20. H J Potter

**AN: Thank you to all your amazing reviews and your support. A shout out to Moonbeam for being my 50th reviewer. A very special shout out to daithi4377 for sticking with me through my entire story. Your amazing reviews really motivated me to keep writing this. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and hope you contine you to like them. Please please please review. I still need a beta, so pm me if you're interested. I leaveing a small foreshadowing in this chapter, points for whoever can find it.**

**OK, so, people. That is my theme today. Mostly sexism.(Now this is sexist in itself, but from a girls pov. I'm sorry boys, but I am a girl so I can't argue your side.)**

**What the fuck is wrong with guys and taking advantage of girls, NOT ALL GUYS ARE LIKE THIS. I AM SAYING THIS NOW. THIS IS PURELY FROM MY PAST EXPIRIENCES anyways. I always try to give everyone a chance. However, when I say I've been played so many times, that I don't trust people, I mean it. If you are being put down because of your gender stick up for yorselfs. Girls, no matter what anyone says, you need to stay you and keep what you're doing. Someone out there is nice. I know when that person isn't there at the moment yu hurt. I like someone. Yeah, but he is 19. And he is dating someone. Oh, and he has no idea I like him. Damn, teenage years suck. So shout out for all those people that have it worse. Stay strong, and smile. Love y'all. **

****Shadows****

I walked down the hall of the Malfoy Manor. Everyone was back in the living room, but Luna had left a while earlier. I saw a door slightly open and walked towards it. Pushing it open, I saw wavy blonde hair. "Luna?" She turned. I immideatly walked towards her. I sat next to her. "Hey is everything okay?" I asked. She sniffed and wiped a falling tear. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just not used to-" "People being there?" I cut her off. She started. "What?" I smiled and put my arm around her. "Do you remember last year? When Blaise asked you to the Yull ball?" She nodded, smiling. "You were surprised that he brought you over to talk to us, remember?" She laughed. "Yes, I was so weirded out that none of the Slytherins commented on him hanging out with you. Why?" I looked down at her. "When I first saw you, a few Ravenclaws were throwing mud at you. When you started crying they laughed. Do you remember that day?" She grimmaced. I thought back to when I first met her.

****Memories****

_I was walking up the pathway from Hagrid's hut with Hermione. We were holding hands. I looked at her. "Hey Mione?" She gave me a look. "Yeah you're right, bad name. Mia, why did you grab my hand?" She laughed. "A lot of girls are still pretty mad that I'm apparently your girlfriend. I don't want them to be mad at me for something I didn't do, so I'm giving them a reason to be mad at me." She smiled brightly at me and it struck me how pretty she was. I had to say something. I took a deep breath. "Mia you-" "Harry look over there." She was pointing. I looked over and saw three girls throwing mud at a small blonde. Electricity flared through me. White fury went through my bones as I saw the girl start to cry. I wasn't angry, I was shocked, upset, sad, and furious. Hermione looked at me. "Go, help her. I recognize her. I'm going to go get Professor Snape and some of the Slytherins." I glanced at her in confusion but nodded. The girl was obviously a Ravenclaw, but if Hermione thought Snape was the answer, I wasn't going to argue. _

_By the time I got to the group, they had taken her bag and one of the girls had spit at her. "HEY!" I thundered. They looked at me. Two of the girls looked a little sick to their stomachs, while the one in the front looked triumphant, or even gleeful. I realized the other two girls hadn't been throwing the mud. They had been laughing, but now looked as if they would rather be anywhere but there. I looked at them, "Not what you had intended, was it?" I spit out. They shook their heads. I rolled my eyes and turned to the girl in front. "What the hell is your problem?" I hissed out. "What?" She asked sweetly. "I was only talking to Loony. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. We wouldn't want you to turn into your bitch, oh sorry, I mean girlfriend." My eyes narrowed. "Marry." One of the girls hissed. "Are you forgetting that he defeated a DRAGON yesterday. Shut up." The girl, Marry, scoffed. "Oh, please. That was just luck." The blonde girl spoke. "It's fine. We were just talking." She pushed me back, or tried to at least. "Please," She whispered. "You'll only make it worse." I looked at her, my chest hurting at the scared look in her eyes. "Where do you think you're going brat?" Marry grabbed the blonde and yanked her back by her hair. The two girls winced. "Marry, that's enough." The bronze haired girl said. "Shut up Lucy. Julie if you say anything..." She threatened. Both of the girls shrunk back. Julie walked to me. "We are sorry. I intend to pay for anything I damaged. I didn't want this. Marry is kind of the leader, and when someone crosses her." She shuddered. "Same for me." Lucy whispered. They shot the blonde an apologetic look and ran off. _

_"Traitors!" Marry shout after them. I raised my eyebrow. "Look, Loony is in my house. Bugger off Potter." I tensed and felt my magic swirling. It felt like there was electricity running through me. The sky darkened and the clouds in the sky turned grey. "Let-" I cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Hermione was standing there looking kind of scared. She pulled me into a hug. "Harry, everything will be fine. Please calm down." She ran her hand through my hair. I shuddered and the sky cleared. I looked back and saw Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass and Blaise, along with Professor Snape, Professor Mcgonagall, and Professor Flitwick. I opened my mouth to argue about the Slytherins, but stopped when Hermione gave me a look. I pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we stood there. Professor Mcgonagall was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "Why, I have never been so dissapointed in my life. Miss Edgecomb, haven't we spoken before?" She said. I didn't realize I had been shaking until Hermione held me closer. I looked back to the blonde girl and Marry. Marry was standing back away fron the girl. Nott, Parkinson, and Greengrass were standing in front of her, blocking her from the blonde. Malfoy and Blaise were walking her over to Professor Snape. When they got her there, the potions professor dropped to his knees and hugged the girl. I looked at Hermione shocked. She nodded. Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Flitwick walked away with Marry, and Hermione and I walked over to the blonde. Nott, Parkinson, and Greengrass stepped in front of us. The blonde sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "It's fine guys." They hesitently stepped away and walked back to the girl._

_"Hey, I'm Harry, this is Hermione. I'm really sorry I couldn't get there sooner." My eyes narrowed at the thought of Marry. "Oh, it's fine. I'm used to it." My anger spiked. "Well you shouldn't be." She laughed lightly. "You are very nice. Not many people are. They all call me Loony. I'm Luna, by the way." I smiled. "Well, I will see you around. If you ever need me, just come and get me. Or owl me." I smiled and turned to walk away, when I felt something attack my legs. Luna had wrapped her arms around my waist. I turned and hugged her back. "See you later Luna." She nodded sniffling. Hermione smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Professor Snape. By Blaise." She hugged Blaise and nodded to everyone else. She grabbed my hand and we walked away._

****EndOfMemory****

I looked at the fourteen year old girl at my side. "You were the smallest tweleve year old, but you always did have the biggest heart." We both laughed. "You were like a knight. You had already slayed a dragon, and now you were saving me. As soon as I saw you and Hermione though, I knew you weren't my prince. I was scared no one would ever love me like you two loved each other. It wasn't romance at first. But I think by the time I met you both, it was already forming. That's why I am scared to be in that room." I looked at her.

"That's nothing you ever need to worry about." We turned at the voice behind us. Neville was standing there with Draco, Hermione, and Cedric. "Luna, you're apart of something now. You're more important then anyone in the school. We need you, the wizard world needs you." She looked up. "But what happens when they don't?" Neville sat next to her and I stood and walked over to Hermione. They had gotten closer, but were still a respectful distance from Luna and Neville. Hermione had a few tears running down her face. I immediatly pulled her into a hug. "She'll be fine love." I looked to Cedric. Ever since I became the proper heir, I felt a pull towards Cedric. I told them. Draco and Hermione looked scared and Cedric looked thoughtful. "Trying to steal my man, Potter?" Hermione let out a sob and ran out of the room. I looked at the door confused and then turned to Draco and Cedric with the same exspression. "I am so confused, what just happened, and Dray, what the hell, are you talking about?" Draco realized something. "You didn't mean romantically or sexually, did you?" I looked at him with a bemused face. "Um, no. One, sorry Ced, but I'm strait. And two, I love Hermione. More than I could ever begin to describe. I was actually going to ask her if she would marry me on friday. Why did she run out?" They looked at me like I was stupid. I realized with a start. "Talk later. I have to go beg forgiveness from my fiance." I sprinted out of the room.

****Help!****

I looked for Hermione for an hour. I slumpped against the porch trying to figure out where she could be. I heard a sniff and looked up. I summoned my Firebolt and flew up to the roof. Quietly, I landed behind her. "Mia, can I please explain what I ment." She sniffed again. "You have three minutes." I looked at her increduiously and sighed. "Magically Mia, not sexually or romantically." She turned. "Then why did you not deny it at first. You just stood there." I sat next to her. "Yes I did. Because I thought that it was obvious I loved you. Which I do Mia. I could not have gotten passed these last three years without you. In first year, when we were in that room, you told me that friendship, trust, and honor was more improtant than power. You are what I thought of when I thought Voldemort was going to kill me. I was thinking how I was never going to be able to see your beautiful smile ever again. Second year, when you were petrified, I felt like a part of me was as well. I would sit at your bedside and cry because I thought I had lost you. I kissed you then, trying to wake you up. It didn't work. Third year, when I was fighting with you over a bloody broom, I kept think that it was stupid and that I should just apologize. I missed talking to you. Last year, when everyone thought we were dating, I didn't fight it, because I didn't care. I wanted it to be true. Despite meeting Ron first, you were my first friend. You were the first person I ever loved. And I need you to be the last. I know I already asked, but Mia, will you marry me friday. Please."

She looked at me, tears streaming down her face. It made my heart clench to see her in pain. "Friday?" She asked. "I wouldn't want it any later." "YES!" She squeeled. She leaped and hugged me. When she landed on top of me she kissed me. Reluctantly, I ended it. "We should really go tell people you said yes. The ladies will want to start right away." She raised her eyebrow. "What? Friday is in two days. They had to know or we wouldn't be able to have it then." She rolled her eyes.

****TimeWarp****

The next two days flew by in a blur. Everyone was preparing. The only people I saw were Draco, Neville, Cedric, Pietro, and Bill. Draco was going to be my best man. I was so nervous for the wedding. I wondred how Mia was doing.

****EndTimeWarp****

****Friday****

I paced back and forth in the room I was getting ready in. The others were watching me amused. "Harry, chill. You have nothing to worry about." I looked up sharply. "What if she says no?" They gave me a look. "Yeah she won't. I know. I'm getting married in an hour guys. Give me a break." "Yeah, so why are you getting married at fifteen?" I looked at Neville. "Hermione and I are already married. The bond we have is a Mage bond." "Doesn't that connect your magic, mind, heart, and soul?" Pietro asked. I looked at the punk boy. It was still weird to see him out of his black skinny jeans and t-shirts. It was even more weird to see him with his shaggy black hair slicked back. "Yes. We are married magically. That will come up at Hogwarts. I wanted her to be able to have a real wedding before other people found out." They nodded. I looked at the time and realized I had ten minutes to get downstairs. I took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

****AtTheAlter****

I stood nervously outside at the alter. Draco, Neville, Cedric, Pietro, and Bill stood off to my side. Luna, Aunt Cassie, Aunt Audry, Narcissa, and Angelina stood on the other side of the alter. All of a sudden everyone stood up and I looked up. My breath left me in one fetel whoosh. Hermione was walking down the aisle on Sirius' arm. She had on a deep silver dress with forest green lace. It fell to the floor and trailed behind her. She had a gold tiara on her head. The same one I saw next to a crown in my new vault, Merlin's old vault. Her hair fell strait. When she reached me, she kissed Sirius on the cheek and grabbed my held out hand.

I was only half listening to what Amos Diggory was saying. I couldn't stop looking at Hermione. '_Love pay attention'_. I heard in my head. I looked up at Amos. "Do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Harry James Potter to be your husband." I saw a tear roll down her cheek and wiped it off, making the crowd awe. She grabbed my hand and held it to her cheel. "Of course." Amos smiled. "And do you Harry James Potter take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife." "In this world and the next." I saw Amos wipe a tear off his face. "I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I did so.

The crowd cheered. I looked at my Mia. She smile. "Let's go Mrs. Potter. We have a party to attend." She beamed at me. "You are right my husband. Let's go." We started walking and she burst out laughing. I looked at her. "What?" She sniggered. "We have the same initials now."


	21. They Have Decided

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. daithi4377 you are completely right. Luna and Harry are both very missunderstood in both the books and movies. I wish Rowling had put Luna in more so we could have seen a better Luna/Neville relationship. But alas, it is her story. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review. I still need a beta, lol.**

****Party****

I looked around the manor guarden. There were white tables everywhere and twinkling lights in the trees. Music was playing. I looked across the marble dance floor to my wife, who was chatting with Luna. Luna was in an elegant black dress that stopped at her knees. The sleeves went off the shouder and the skirt started at her ribs. The skirt was draped with yellow lace. Hermione looked like a queen next to her. She was still in her wedding gown. The dress was long sleeved, but the sleeves were only lace. The lace went to her chest where the silver silk started. The dress was corseted**(If that isn't the proper analogy, sorry), **and the skirt started at the waistline. Once the lace reached her waist, it fell in strips. Almsot like vines. Her hair was streaked with blonde. I looked around at the rest of the party. Narcissa was wearing a gold dress that went to her feet. It was sleeveless and a red gem like pattern started the skirt of it under her chest. Next to her was Lucius, who had on a simple black suit, with a white dress shirt and gold tie. Pietro was with Draco, Bill, and Cedric. He was wearing a black suit with a deep blue tie. Draco was wearing a simple suit as well, with a red dress shirt and gold tie. Cedric matched his date but with a white shirt. Bill wore a deep blue suit, the same color as Pietro's tie, and a black tie. Nevil was with the twins. Nevil wore a black suit with a yellow tie, matching his date. The twins wore black suits. Fred was wearing a white shirt and black tie, and George was wearing a black shirt and white tie. Angelina was with them wearing a white dress and Katie was wearing a black dress.

The music stopped. I looked back at Hermione and saw she looked just as confused as I did. A breeze went through the guarden. We looked up to the stage and saw five ghosts. I looked to Neville and Draco and jerked my head to the stage. They started walking forward and I walked to the stage as well. The girls did the same. Draco, Neville, and Luna stood behind Hermione and I. Hermione had her arm on my elbow. I bowed. "Merlin, Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helega, what brings you here?" The rest of the party gasped. "King Aurther and Queen Guinevire have decided. We have come to do the crowning. We are sorry to interupt, but the marrige is the best time to do it." Godric said. "Good job you dolt, our father was supposed to tell him." Salazar said. "Well, the boy asked. Shut up Sal." They started arguing and the ladies shook their heads. "BOYS!" Merlin thundered. The shrunk back. "Sorry." Hermione giggled. I was still staring at Godric. "Crowing. Arthur. King. Whaaaaaat?" I stuttered out. Salazar looked at me, then at Hermione. "Not too bright is he?" Hermione laughed. "Forgive me sir, but I am just as shocked as he is. I am just better at hiding it." She giggled. "King?" I stuttered out again. "Yes you dolt. King Aurther and Queen Guinevire have decide to name you King and Queen. Something about the quest of the shadows, the destroy getting bigger, and needing the power, whatever that means. Didn't my idiot brother just say that?" Godric let out an indignant "Hey". I looked at Merlin. He sighed. "Yes, as Salazar so callously told you, you are the next king and queen." I looked at him, the other founders, and did what any person would do in my situation, I fainted.

****Hermione****

I looked down at my husband. "Did he just?" I asked looking around. "Faint?" Neville supplied. I nodded. "Yup." Draco said. "Not too surprised either." I shot Draco a look then looked back down at Harry. I burst out laughing. "Figures. Only he would faint at that." I shook my head. Then I looked at Merlin. "Why us though? Why not like, Luna and Neville?" The founders laughed. "Well one, Harry is the heir of Merlin. But only a king would have been able to take Excaliber. Second, the tiara presented itself to you. Third, that's what they decided." Salazar said. I nodded. "Well put." I said. I looked down as Harry began to stir.

****BackToHarry****

I groaned as I sat up. I remembered what happend and looked up. "Not a word." I said to everyone. Hermione looked at me innocently. "Wasn't planning on it." She said. I stood, then drapped my arm around her shoulders. "Can we just get on with it? I have a wedding to be at, and my lovely wife and I haven't had our first dance." Hermione slapped my chest. "Be respectful." But Merlin just laughed. "Neville, Draco Luna, kneel behind Harry and Hermione. Luna between the two, Draco on Harry's side, Neville on Hermione's." They did so and Mia and I looked at him. "Harry James Potter. As my heir you were tasked to handle extraordinary magic, King Aurther has-"

"Wait." A young males voice rang out. Two ghosts were floating down towards us. Everyone knelt and Hermione and I dropped to our knee. A soft female voice giggle. "Stand you two." We did and looked at the two forms in front of us in awe. "Merlin, let us." The male said. Merlin nodded. He floated back and we step forward again. "Harry James Potter." The male started. "You haven't had an easy life. With this it won't get any easier. Before I procede, you have one last chance to decline." I shook my head. "Harry James Potter, heir to Merlin, husband to the heir of Slytherin, keeper of the staff and wand of Merlin, and beholder of Excaliber, I have decided to appoint you the new king. With this title you will not only rule the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well. My path and ruling was not an easy one. Do you accept to take the position, and to protect both worlds?" I looked up. "I, Harry James Potter, accept with my life and magic, that I will protect both worlds, and rule fair, just, and kind." A flash went through the guarden and King Aurther set his crown on my head. I stepped back.

"Hermione Jean Potter, heir to Slytherin, wife to the heir of Merlin and king of both worlds, keeper of the wand of Slytherin, and beholder of the dagger of Slytherin, I have decided to appoint you the new queen. With this title you will rule the wizarding world, as well as the muggle world. As the kings wife, you will have a heir. Are you willing to take this role and protect both worlds?" I looked at Mia. "I, Hermione Jean Potter, accept with my life and magic, that I will protect both worlds, provide an heir, and rule fair, just, and kind." Another flash went through the guarden. Queen Guinevire set her tiara on Mia. We turned. Draco, Luna, and Neville stood and walked behind us. "Your new king and queen." Merlin stated. They waved and in one final flash they were gone. The party looked at us and bowed.

I held out my hand. "I believe, my queen, that we haven't had our first dance yet." She laughed. "No we haven't my king. Shall we?" "Yes." I said. I swooped her onto the dance floor.

****TheOtherSide****

Albus Dumbledor stood in front of a large group. "Harry has gone missing. He has not been with his family. We must find him. For the greater good." The group nodded. Suddenly a voice rang out through the room. "The king and queen have appointed a new. The new king and queen have been chosen." A breeze went through the room. Everyone but two shuddered. Albus Dumbeldor passed out. If he hadn't, he would have seen two teens smile at each other, grab hands, and run out.


	22. It Should Be Easy

AN: This should be very interesting. MWAHAHAHAHA. Ok I'm done. I couldn't resist. *angelic plotting smile*. Please review. Pretty please. My faithful reviewer **daithi4377, yes only Harry would come out king of both worlds. I know everything may seem like they will have a breeze, but I have many twists and turns. AND GUESS WHAT! I have decide to make a sequel. This may have one or two more chapters, but going back to school will not be in this story. Happy reading. **

****StillAtTheParty****

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_  
_If I should lose you now_

_We're so close to reaching_  
_That famous happy end_  
_Almost believing_  
_This one's not pretend_  
_Let's go on dreaming_  
_For we know we are_  
_So close, so close_  
_And still so far_

The rest of the party clapped as Hermiones' favorite singer, John Mclaughlin, finished his song 'So Close'. We had chosen that song because by getting married, we should have our happy ending. Instead, we have to fight in a war that could get us killed. "Thank you Next up, my great friend and brilliant singer, Crystal Shawanda." We clapped again. "Mia, I have a small present for you." She looked at me confused. I stepped aside. "Daddy!" She squealed. She launched herself at him and smiled. "Why-" "Thank you everyone. I am going to sing you can let go now. Will the bride and he aather step to the dance floor." She smiled at me again and mouthed thank you. Her and her father moved to the middle of the dance floor.

_"Wind blowing on my face_  
_Sidewalk flying beneath my bike_  
_A five year old's first taste_  
_Of what freedom's really like_

_He was running right beside me_  
_His hand holding on the seat_  
_I took a deep breath and hollered_  
_As I headed for the street_

_You can let go now, daddy, you can let go_  
_Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own_  
_It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know_  
_I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go_

_I was standing at the altar_  
_Between the two loves of my life_  
_To one, I've been a daughter_  
_To one, I soon would be a wife_

_When the preacher asked_  
_"Who gives this woman?"_  
_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_  
_He kept holding tightly to my arm_  
_'Til I whispered in his ear_

_You can let go now, daddy, you can let go_  
_Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own_  
_It's still feels a little bit scary but I want you to know_  
_I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go_

_It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew_  
_Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room_  
_You know he's only hanging on for you_

_That's what the night nurse said_  
_My voice and heart were breaking_  
_As I crawled up in his bed and said_

_You can let go now, daddy, you can let go_  
_Your little girl is ready to do this on my own_  
_It's gonna be a little bit scary but I want you to know_  
_I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go, you can let go"_

The dance finished and I saw Hermione wipe a tear from her cheek. I walked over to her. "Can I cut in?" I said. She nodded and her father walked over to the tables. I took her hand and we started dancing.

****TheOtherSide****

The school Hogwarts was swirling with grey and black clouds. Albus Dumbledor was inside finishing a chant. Two professors, two students, and two other adults stood in a cirlce around him. "Facimn me. Sit gray re ossa mea tamquam vas. Uti et hostes vincere. Deamons quod surgere hospitio mihi exercitus." The matter circled one more time and then entered the school. The black matter swirled around the group and grey matter swirld around the headmaster. It circled once more and entered the bodies. They collapsed.

One by one they rose. "Come my children." Hissed the headmasters body. "We have a war to win that this old man has started. Stay hidden in your hosts. Do not come out unless I say so." They chorused,"Yes, father." "The old fool will realize, no one can beat the grey lord. His heros will not stop me." The body of Albus Dumbledor shuddered and once more, they all collapsed.

******AuthorsNoteImportantRead!******

**The first song lyrics are not mine. They belong to John Mclaughlin. The second song is Crystal Shawandas. Not mine. NONE OF THE SONGS ARE MINE. Okay. The chant says: I sacrifice myself. Let the gray matter take my body as a vessel. I will use it to defeat my enemies. Rise deamons and host my army. **

**Please review. **

**-Felixlover**


	23. BIG NOTE

**An: Okay it's been way to long. I read through my own story and yikes. It is a little choppy and I will be fixing it. I just got a beta. This story will most likely not be updated for a short time, because I am going to be going back through it and revising it. After a few very rude comments and a few helpful ones, I decided I would only like to continue if I was happy with my story and with what I wrote. My updates will be revised chapters. Thank you for your support.**

**Love-Felixlover**


	24. but nothing is when its Harry Potter

**AN:So I have decided to finish the story before any revising is done. I have begun to right the sequel and I am quite excited for this chapter. It should be the longest and it will divulge a lot of information. Sadly this is the final chapter of Everything Is Not What It Seems. I have had so much fun righting this and will hopefully get it revised soon. Please review. There will be three parts to this. This chapter, compared to the rest of my chapters, is HUGE. Haha. I think that I may cry when I finish. Watch for my sequel: ****When the Shadow Order Is Together****.**

******Part One******

Two days after the wedding, we all found ourselves in a familiar setting. We were in the Malfoy's parlor. Severus, Aunt Cassie, Uncle Tom, Aunt Audry, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Luke, Mr. Lovegood, Gran Augusta, Sirius, Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were all on the sectional talking quietly. Cedric, Drake, Bill, and Pietro mirrored each other, Drake in Cedric's lap and Pietro in Bill's lap. They were chatting and laughing about Hogwarts, the three that were attending or had attended telling Pietro about it. Fred, George, and Charlie were discussing pranks. Neville, Luna, and I were on the couch waiting for Mia to return from her room with the two books she said were massively important. A crash and squeal brought all of our attention to the doorway. Mia came rushing in. "Important. Need to hear. Crazy." She said breathless. I laughed. "Mia calm down, take a breath, and tell us what it is."

"I found information on why the last shadow order was formed. Their big opponent, the Grey Lord, was increadible. Terrifying, but increadible. You need to hear this." Everyone moved to sit on the floor in front of the couch. "Yay story time." Draco said, mockingly clapping his hands. Cedric slapped him upside the head. "Hey that hurt. Abuse! I object." Everyone laughed at Draco and Cedric smirked. Mia cleared her throat. We all got quiet and looked to her. She started reading.

"It was long ago, during the time of the four founders, Merlin, and the first king and queen. The Grey Lord posseses those filled with anger, jealousy, greed, and weakness. The man the Grey Lord possesed was nothing like that to begin with. He was very happy with a partner, a great job, and a place next to his best friend. Over the course of a few months his partner fell in love wiith his best friend. The two soon got married with him as the best man. Over the course of the next few months, the man grew bitter and angery. His supposed best friends became the King and Queen, and had distanced themselves because of the stress. He then found a scroll that informed him of the Grey Lord. He spent a full year brewing the potion and learning the spellwork involved. On the thirteenth month of his research he finalized his work. Hours after, he possesed the Grey Lord. Over a few days his mind was corrupted and he started attacking magical Britain. His two old friends were horrified and moved to stop him. However, they underestimated the sheer amount of power the spirit possesed and the first battle ended with a crushing defeat to the King and Queen. After their army had been decimated they realized they would need all the power the could get. This caused them to call on an old friend and his allies. Merlin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor immidiately went to their side. The first wizarding war lasted five years with almost no damage to the Grey Lord. The King and Queen refused to hurt him, for they knew their friend still resided in the Grey Lord. They had been working on a spell that could extract the Gery Lord. On the ninth month of the fifth year, they captured the Grey Lord and performed the spell. They vitoriously extracted the spirit and got their friend back. Alas, the strain of the possesion was too much and three hours later the man died. The mans name was Sir Alexander Lancelot of the round table."

I looked around at everyone. Many looked shocked, but Tom, Audry, Severus, and Cassie did not. "Well that was..." Draco stopped, looking for the right word. "Informative?" Fred asked. "Shocking." George stated. "Bloody confusing, that's what that was." Neville said in an almost perfect immitation of Ron. We laughed. "So what now?" Luna said in a dreamy voice. Hermione looked up, "Now I show you the second book I found. The one about us."

****Hermione****

I looked around at my friends. The next book I found would deal a blow to all of us, but it had to be read. They looked around in confusion and Harry placed his hand on my theigh. I smiled at him then opened the second book. "This _is The Most Famous Witch's and Wizards in History_. It has all of us in it, so I thought it would be massivly immportant. Should I read it? I can wait-" I was cut off by the dark haired boy across from me. "No, we need to know. If this spirit lord has unimagionable power we should know what magic itself has to say about us." Pietro said. "How-" I was cut off again, "Did I know the book was magical?" He finished. I nodded. "Simple, the title says self updating." He smirked as I blushed. "Why don't you stop picking on my wife, aand let her read the bloody book." Harry snapped at him. I smiled.

"Okay, chapter one, King Harry James Potter heir of Merlin. Height: five foot six inches. Age: fourteen. Harry Potter is going into his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Gryffindor. He is married to Queen Hermione Jean Slytherin-Potter nee Granger(see chapter two). His father is James Anthony Potter and his mother is Lily Hope Potter nee Evans. He has three godfathers, Tom Marvelo Riddle, Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Black nee Lupin and one godmother, Adrianna Riley Riddle. He is close friends with Draco Lucius Gryffindor-Malfoy(see chapter five), Neville Frank Ravenclaw-Longbottom(see chapter three), and Luna Raylee Hufflepuff-Lovegood(see chapter four), and is friends with Cedric Amos Diggory(see chapter six), Bill Arthur Weasly(see chapter seven), Pietro Remus Snape(see chapter eight), Charlie Jackson Weasley(see chapter nine) and Fred and George Weasley-Riddle(see chapter ten). Power: Harry has elemental magic, wand magic, wandless magic, noverbal magic, staff magic, and is a mage, sword weilder, and an animagus. His animagus form is unknown and his elemental power is all energy. More to be added."

I looked around at everyone, then at Harry. He was nodding. "Energy, that would explain what happened when we stopped those bullies and met Luna for the first time." I nodded. "I should just finish, I have nine more chapters to go." I laughed and then sighed. "Oh boy..."

"Anyways, chapter two, Queen Hermione Jean Slytherin-Potter nee Granger. Height: Five foot two inches. Age: 14. Hermione Potter is going into her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Gryffindor. She is married to Harry James Potter heir of Merlin(see chapter one). Her father is Dr. Dan Granger and her mother is Dr. Jean Granger. Dan Granger is a squib that was cast from the Gaunt family. She has one godmother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and one godfather, Lucius Malfoy. She is close friends with Draco Lucius Gryffindor-Malfoy(see chapter five), Neville Frank Ravenclaw-Longbottom(see chapter three), and Luna Raylee Hufflepuff-Lovegood(see chapter four), and is friends with Cedric Amos Diggory(see chapter six), Bill Arthur Weasly(see chapter seven), Pietro Remus Snape(see chapter eight), Charlie Jackson Weasley(see chapter seven) and Fred and George Weasley-Riddle(see chapter nine). Power: Hermione has wand magic, wandless magic, noverball magic, elemental magic, and is an animagus. Her animagus form is unknown and her elemental power is all liquid substances(the element water). More to be added.

Chapter three, Neville Frank Ravenclaw-Longbottom. Height: five foot seven inches. Age: fourteen. Neville Longbottom is going into his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Gryffindor. He is currently dating Luna Raylee Hufflepuff-Lovegood(see chapter four). His mother is Alice Longbottom and his father is Frank Longbottom. He has one godfather, James Potter and he has one godmother, Lily Potter. He is close friends with Draco Lucius Gryffindor-Malfoy(see chapter five), Harry James Potter(see chapter one), and Hermione Jean Slytherin-Potter nee Granger(see chapter two), and is friends with Cedric Amos Diggory(see chapter six), Bill Arthur Weasly(see chapter seven), Pietro Remus Snape(see chapter eight), Charlie Jackson Weasley(see chapter seven) and Fred and George Weasley-Riddle(see chapter nine). Power: Neville has elemental magic, wand magic, wandless magic, noverball magic, and is a potions master and an animagus. His animagus form is unknown and his elemental power is all gases(the element air). More to be added.

Chapter four, Luna Raylee Hufflepuff-Lovegood. Height: five foot three inches. Age:thirteen. Luna Lovegood is going into her fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Ravenclaw. She is currently dating Neville Frank Ravenclaw-Longbottom. Her mother is Raylee Lovegood and her father is Xenophilius Lovegood. She has one godmother, Augusta Longbottom and one godfather, Sirius Black. She is close friends with Draco Lucius Gryffindor-Malfoy(see chapter five), Harry James Potter(see chapter one), and Hermione Jean Slytherin-Potter nee Granger(see chapter two), and is friends with Cedric Amos Diggory(see chapter six), Bill Arthur Weasly(see chapter seven), Pietro Remus Snape(see chapter eight), Charlie Jackson Weasley(see chapter seven) and Fred and George Weasley-Riddle(see chapter nine). Power: Luna has sight, wand magic, wandless magic, noverball magic, elemental magic, and is an animagus. Her animagus form is unknown and her elemental power is all solids(the element earth). More to be added.

Chapter five, Draco Lucius Gryffindor-Malfoy. Height: five foot six inches. Age: fourteen. Draco Malfoy is going into his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Slytherin. He is currently dating Cedric Amos Diggory(see chapter six). His father is Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and his mother is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. His has one godfather, Severus Tobias Snape and one godmother, Cassandra Stephane Snape. He is close friends with Harry James Potter(see chapter one), Hermione Jean Slytherin-Potter nee Granger(see chapter two), and Luna Raylee Hufflepuff-Lovegood(see chapter four), and is friends with Bill Arthur Weasly(see chapter seven), Pietro Remus Snape(see chapter eight), Charlie Jackson Weasley(see chapter seven), and Fred and George Weasley-Riddle(see chapter nine). Powers: Draco has wand magic, elemental magic, wandless magic, noverball magic, and is a sword weilder, metamophus, and an animagus. His animagus form is unknown and his elemental power is fire and all things related.

This is the end of the heirs section.

Chapter six, Cedric Amos Diggory. Height: five foot eight inches. Age: 17. Cedric graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Hufflepuff. He was the Hogwarts co-champion of the Triwizard Tournament. His father is Amos Diggory, his mother is Sarah Diggory. He is currently dating Draco Lucius Gryffindor-Malfoy(see chapter six) and is close friend with the other heirs. Powers: Cedric has wand magic, noverball magic, wandless magic, and is a transfiguration master.

Chapter seven, Bill Arthur Weasley and Charlie Jackson Weasley. Bill is nineteen and five foot eleven inches. Charlie is eighteen and five foot nine inches. Bill is currently dating Pietro Remus Snape and works as a cursebreaker. He has all forms of wand magic. Charlie is a dragon tamer and has all forms of wand magic as well as being an arithmatic master. Their parents are Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley. They are both allies to all the heirs.

Chapter eight, Pietro Remus Snape. Height: five foot seven inches. Age: eighteen. Father: Severus Tobias Snape. Mother: Cassandra Stephane Snape. Pietro is currently dating Bill Arther Weasley(see chapter seven). His godfather is Remus John Black nee Lupin. He is close friends with Draco Lucius Gryffindor-Malfoy and Charlie Jackson Weasley. He has all forms of wand magic and is a shadow mage.

Chapter nine, Fred and George Weasley-Riddle. Born Fred and George Weasley, they were both adopted by Tom and Adrianna Riddle. Both are five foot ten inches and are seventeen. Fred is has control over light and good magic and George has control over Dark and evil magic. Both wizards are allies to the king and queen."

Hermione looked at us. "And that kids, concludes story time." Laughter rang throughout the room. Hermione gestured to me.

****Harry****

As Hermione read through the book, I studied Pietro. When Mia said he was a shadow mage, I noticed the signs immidiatly. Shadow mages tended to have dark pasts and the will and want to blend in and not be noticed. Therefore, they eventually found a way to bllend into and control the shadows at will. Hermione gestured to me and I stood. "Well now that we heard that I think its time to start training. Now that we know our elemental powers we should focus on that. I know for a fact that we should be able to master that by tonight. Fred, George, you should practice your light and dark magic as well. Agreed?" Everyone nodded and we headed out to the training center.

******PartTwo:Elements******

We all met in the training center out in the manors grasslands. "Okay, while Hermione was reading, I had a conversation of sorts with Merlin. Well, more like he fed me information after each element was read. Hermione can I use you as an example? It would be easier to explain that way." She giggled and nodded. "Okay, as we now know, Mia's element is water. When she read that, Merlin's voice saidd one thing: sadness. My only conclusion, is that thats her fatal weakness." She looked at me, freaked out. I laughed. "No no. Not what I meant. As of at this moment it could be a fatal weakness. Because we don't have complete control over our elements yet, each one is linked to an emotion. Obviously once we master the element we wont need to use that emotion but for the moment we do. Hermione, think of something increadable sad, once you've done that, immagion a ball of water in front of you. Go." She closed her eyes and concentrated. After about five minutes tears we pouring down her face. I stopped the urge to hug her when I saw a million of tiny droplets form a big ball of water. "Mia," I started carefully, "Open your eyes." She did and sqealed, causing the ball to splash on her feat. "Okay everyone got it?" They nodded. "Luna your element is solids, or earth. Your emotion to control is anger. I would start first by meditating and getting your emotions under control. Neville, your element is gases, or air. Your emotion is confidence and confusion. Those aren't exactly emotions, so it may be harder to control. Draco, your element is fire and things related to that. Your two emotions are pride and fear. Good luck." They seperated and sat down. " Harry, what's your emotion?" I looked at Draco, "Undialuted fury." He looked shocked and closed his eys. I sat where I was and thought of every time I felt that fury.

****HoursLater****

I opened my eyes to see everyone surounded by their element. The ground behind Luna was raised, and there was a ditch in front of her, forming a throne. Neville was levitating, wind blowing through his hair. Draco was laughing like him being on fire was hilarious. The ground around Hermione was withered and dry and the water was forming crystals around her. The air around me cackled with electricity. I took a breath and it vanished. "Okay, everyone. Here's the big test. Stop." Draco was the first to get control. His body exstinguished and he stood, looking perfectly fine. Luna moved her hands down then up and the ground around her leveled. She stood as well. Neville's eyes shot open and he fell. He stood up with a sheepish smile. "I've got to get that." He said laughing. We looked to Mia. She opened her eyes and stood, the crystals landed in her hair. "I can use everything. Everthing liquid. Including blood." She said looking scared. I noticed how different she looked. "We changed again." She now had silver sreaks in her hair. One eye was the brown I was used to, and the other was violet. Draco still looked the same, but his grey eyes now burned. It was like he was still on fire. Nevilles hair was slightly longer and his brown eyes were now gold. His body was straiter and he was obviously more confident. Luna now had brown in her hair and she had one blue and one viberant green eye. "Harry you look..." Luna started. "Like you walked through an electrical storm. Your eye literally look like there's electricity in them." Draco said. I looked at him. "Your eyes are on fire, so you dont get to talk. Hermione and Draco, spar against each other. Luna and Neville you too. I need to go talk to Abaddon and Hitesh." They nodded.

When I reached Fred and George I noticed they were just talking. "Done training already?" I asked. "Well yes Harrikins." Fred. "We finished a while ago." George. "And then we found out." Fred. "That we could sense other peoples magic." George. "So we've been working on that." They finished together. I looked at them then rubbed my eyes. "Oh boy." They laughed but George was looking at me warely. "Yes?" I asked. "You are surrounded by dark enegy. But also by a green, silver, and gold energy." I looked at him in shock. "You can see auras?" I asked him. "Oh yes, Georgie and I have always been able to that. Yours used to be green aand silver with some black. When we first saw you, we were worried, because that was almost the same as every Slytherin. But when you became all Merlinyish, there was gold. So yeah." I was amazed. "The black would come from my element. Energy is, not always good."

I heard a shout and we spun around. Draco was soaked and Neville was covered in dirt and grass. I laughed. "Okay boys, you obviously need to stop underestimating the girls. Show me what you've done Luna first, then Hermione, Neville, Draco." Luna closed her eyes and brought her hand down sharply. A triangle of earth slid across the grass. She shot her hand up and it went flying into the air. Her foot hit the floor and she pushed her hands in front of her. A disk flew out and hit the triangle. I nodded and she sat. We looked to Mia. She moved her hands up fluidly and dew drops raised into the air, she spun her hand and the droplets froze. She nodded to Luna and Luna made targets. Mia spun and flicked her hand at the targets. The cryslays imbedded themselfs into the dirt. Right away neville did an aerial twist and shoved his hands towards the girls. The flew back to hit a cushin of air. He closed his eyes in concentration for a few seconds then his feet left the ground he spun around and blew all the leaves into a tornado. Then he hit the floor and sat next to the girls. Draco stood for a second then opened his hands. In his palms were spheres of magma. He ran in a circle and burned a hole in the ground. He then melted the rock and Luna pushed her hands together. When they were done, Hermione and Neville cooled it off. There was now a statue of a dragon surounded by a badger, lion, snake, and raven. I smiled. Electric bolts hit the newly made statue. I brought my hands up and imagioned the energy forming a solid but clear case around the statue. Then force my hands together imagioning that the case molded on to the statue. I opened my eyes. A clear film surrounded the statue. We all smiled at each other. "Can we eat dinner now." Draco whined. "I want to see Ced." We laughed. "Lets go eat."

*******  
******PARTTHREE******

We all ate in the dining room. The adults were discussing politics, so I conjured another table. Draco, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Cedric, Bill, Pietro, Charlie, Fred, and George sat with me. The others were talking about our elements and I turned to Pietro. "I know you don't particularly seem to like me. Why is that?" Pietro looked at me. "For the longest time, I thought you were on Dumbledores side. He made my fathers life living hell, so..." I nodded. "You don't trust me. I don't blame you. But I do want everyone on my team to like me. And I certainly don't want a shadow mage against me." Pietro smiled. "That bloddy book will be the death of me." I laughed. "You are among allies and friends, you don't need to fear anything." He nodded. "Okay gang. Tomorrow we will work on our animagus transformations. We have three days before school starts, and I want everyone to get their forms before then. Tonight meditat before you sleep and call on your founder to help you find your form." They nodded and walked off. I turned to Pietro a last time. "Goodnight." Then I walked off.

****Dream****

I was running thrugh the woods. My nose was longer and I could see clearly in the dark. I was looking for something. I ran into a clearing and was met by a white fox. The fox pranced ove a nuzzled my neck. Its eyes were violet. Soon there was a phoenix, hawk, and wolverine in the clearing with us. The phoenix had grey eyes, the hawk green, and the wolverine had gold eyes. My guess was Draco, Neville, and Luna. The fox had to be Hermione. Strangely enough, we were joined by two lions, one silver and one obsidian, a dragon, horse, and a shadow fox. We messed around until I felt a pull. I was a large wolf. I was golden colored. My ears were black. My paws cackled with electricity. I woke up.

****Morning****

I looked to my side and saw Hermione looking up at me in awe. "Your an immortal. A lightning wolf." She said. "The five of us were all immortals. Draco a phoenix, Luna was a nature wolverine, and Neville was a cloud hawk. You're an ice fox. The last time any of these animals were seen besides Fawkes was during the first war. Merlin himself was a lightning wolf. But the other animals, who we they?" Hermione laughed. "Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Pietro. The twins were the lions, Fred being the silver and George being the obsidion; Charlie was the dragon, no suprise there; Bill was the horse' and Pietro the shadow wold. Not suprising, seeing how he is a shadow mage. Thets go see the others."

We ran downstairs to find everyone in the living room eating. "It took you two long enough. Were you-" "Draco if you finish that sentance I will ensure you are castrated." Hermione forced out blushing madly. I looked at her confused until I realized what Draco was going to say. "Don't be silly Drake, that was two nights ago." Hermione slapped me upside the head. "Ouch, I didn't say what we did, Ouch woman!" She had slapped me again. "Jeez, I'm being abused by my wife." Everyone laughed. I sat and grabbed the bowl of cereal that was placed next to me. I looked up. "Thanks Moony."

I scarfed my breakfast down and we hurried outside. "Okay, lets do this one at a time. Draco you first. Since you are a phoenix, you'll need to concentrat on your element. Sit and imagion being born from your flames. Picture how you looked last night. Your wings, feathers and talons." He sat down and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he opened them. "Nothing. I don't know something feels off." A loud yell startled us. Bill was now standing next to a wolf and two lions. Then Charlie faded and a dragon took his place. Bill closed his eyes in concentration and turned into a horse. Draco groaned. "Relax, we're immortals, those are harder to get. Try again." He closed his eyes again. A minute passed and he caught on fire. The girls screamed. He was melting. "Wait, trust me. He is fine." I said to them. "Are you sure Harry, he is mealting." The others had changed back. "Yes look." Where Draco had sat, a brilliant red and gold phoeinx sat. The girls sighed and Drake flapped his wings. He got five feet up when he crashed into a tree. "Um you may want to work on that." Draco trilled. I turned to Neville. "Seeing how you are a cloud hawk, picture the sky filled with clouds. Immagion flying through them." He closed his eyes and sat. Harsh cold wind blew through the guarden and I shivered. I glance at Neville and saw a huge hawk in his place. I smiled. He hobbled over to Draco and they practiced flying. I turned to the girls and saw an ice fox and nature wolverine. I smiled and focus. I imagioned my nose elongating and my feet and hands turning into paws. I looked up and saw a flash. I was a wolf.

****BeforeTheNextBigStory****

The five of us stood on the platform to the Hogwarts Express. We stood side by side. People were staring and whispering, pointing our way. "Jeez you think people would have better things too do." Neville said. I laughed. "You're right mate, now lets go show the headmaster hell. The founders don't take lightly to anyone stealing and running their school."

****END**** 


End file.
